Misshap Match
by Captain Len
Summary: AU Harry Potter/Stargate SG-1/NCIS/West Wing crossover.  All my favourites coming together in an investigation that could change their lives...
1. Chapter 1  January

AN: Ok, so this is quite a mix - HP/NCIS/West Wing/Stargate SG-1 fic. I hope you all enjoy, I have changed things around, Harry got rid of Voldemort in year 5. West wing takes place at the beginning of the Bartlet presidency but there are some changes. NCIS is in its most recent incarnation and Stargate SG-1 is after ten years, but some things are again different. Well on with the story!

Chapter 1 - January

Colonel Jack O'Neill sighed, it was January again, 4 years from the last time this had happened. He hated this time of year in an election year, he really did. Colonel Samantha O'Neill turned round at his sigh, wondering what was going on this time. They were sat at home, which was a rarity in itself and watching Simpsons (which she put up with once an evening). He turned round to his wife, and said "well we've just gone past the new election."

Sam looked at him confused "but you like President Bartlet, don't you?"

"Yeah, that's not it though, don't you remember last election year?" he asked.

"Not really, so much goes on all the time…" they both laughed at the understatement. They were the two busiest people they knew. They had been lucky enough to be allowed to stay on the same team as each other and they were continuing their mission through the Stargate together. They didn't let their relationship get in their way… too much.

"Hah well then I won't tell you, but you are sooooo not gonna be pleased come in tomorrow," replied Jack still laughing.

"Hey! No fair!" replied Sam glaring mockingly at him.

"Nope, let's just enjoy tonight and you'll see why tomorrow," he said snuggling down next to her to watch the next episode, she glared at him again and sighed knowing he'd won this time.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were all working away hard in their respective work experience jobs. They had all had to pick a work experience job to do for the second term of their sixth form, and they had all decided to go into Muggle programming. They had collectively decided to do this as it would in turn lead them to the art of spell design and making, but they needed to learn more about the logic behind programming and what better way to learn than work in a Muggle office for a term. It would also help Ron especially learn about Muggles and how to live among them, a talent that shockingly most wizards didn't possess.<p>

"Potter, Granger, Weasley there is someone to see you, he's waiting for you in the upstairs meeting room," their boss gruffly said loud enough for them all to hear and turn round to face him. They glanced at each other confused, no one visited them while they were at work so who could it be. They made their way up to the meeting room in silence not daring to let the Muggles overhear them as they were all trying to work out who was visiting them.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron!" exclaimed Arthur Weasley as they walked into the room. Harry quickly shut the door and then Arthur gave them all a large hug.

"What are you doing here, Mr Weasley?" asked Harry politely.

"Well, Kingsley actually asked me to come over and ask you about something and stop calling me Mr Weasley – its Arthur!" he replied as they all sat down.

"Ok, Arthur," Harry replied amiably. Then Mr Weasley launched into his tale.

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

"DONNNNNNNAAAA" yelled Josh Lyman.

Donna popped her head into his office "You yelled oh my darling husband," she replied nicely despite the hollering.

"Erm yeah do you know where I put that file on erm, my five o'clock?" Josh replied stutteringly as he realized he had no idea who he was meeting or where his file was. Donna promptly walked into his office, found 2 files that had been lying on his desk and gave it to him saying "you're welcome". Josh gave her a small hug, to indicate that he really was grateful and that he didn't mean to yell at her. They had been married around a couple of months now and although they shouldn't have been allowed to work as assistant and boss President Bartlet had not cared, and knew that without Donna, Josh would not have been as successful as he was. Donna went back to her desk and Josh sat down to read the files.

He realized Donna had given him two files, the first was his five o'clock and the second his six o'clock. He read them rapidly one after the other. There seemed to be very little information in either of the files, which was in itself quite odd and intrigued him. Meanwhile he got back to his work, helping run the country.

"Josh, time for your five o'clock," said Donna walking into his office. He looked up nodded and started to get up to walk to the Oval office. She walked with him discussing anything and everything as they walked, but he was too preoccupied to notice, thinking about his next two hours of meetings. She noticed, but said nothing knowing that he would tell her in time. Finally he was allowed into the Oval office, to see two obvious military people, a civilian and who the hell knows what the last guy was sitting down near the President. Leo and Josh took the last seats opposite the unknown people.

"Leo, Josh this is Colonel Jack O'Neill, Colonel Samantha O'Neill, both with two l's, Teal'c and Daniel Jackson," said President Bartlet "this is Leo McGarry my Chief of Staff and Josh Lyman my deputy Chief of Staff." They all shook hands and then sat down again. "We waited for you two before I let them start telling me what they were sent here to say," said the President.

Jack started talking "Well sir, Mr McGarry, Mr Lyman we are from what you know as the deep space radar telemetry program in Colorado. What you do not probably realize is that, we don't actually do deep space radar telemetry in the mountain. What is actually contained there is a Stargate," Jack pulled out one of the rare pictures of the Stargate. The President, Leo and Josh all huddled around the pictures, agape as to what they saw.

"But what does it do?" asked a very intrigued President.

"I was just getting to that," replied Jack. "Technically what it does is way over my head, but the reality is that on many planets there are Stargates just like this one and if you put in a certain code, you can 'dial' another planet. You can then walk through to the other planet, and you can come home again. When the Stargate was first used, we encountered a being called the Goa'uld. This being is snakelike and resides within a person. They can be removed, but only by experienced 'people'. These Goa'uld don't really well like us." At this point Sam, Teal'c and Daniel all laughed. "Hey, its true!" replied Jack.

"Bit of an overstatement there," replied Daniel.

"Anyway sir, my team," he indicated them all "are called SG-1 and we go to other planets looking for weapons and technologies to help in the fight against anything we may encounter, or to help humans in their long term goal of improvement. We have all been in the Stargate program for over ten years and have been to many planets. Teal'c here is actually from another planet and had a larval Goa'uld inside of him, not controlling him. Now however, he survives by taking a drug each day called Tretonin so he doesn't have this larval Goa'uld inside of him any longer. Daniel Jackson here was the person that helped make the Stargate here on earth work and travelled with me on the first mission through the 'gate. Samantha O'Neill is if you didn't realize my wife, and my co-leader of the team, mostly in charge of the scientific stuff. Ask us anything," finished Jack.

Josh sat in deep thought, this was incredible. "Can we visit?" he found himself blurting out before his brain could catch up "sorry didn't mean to be so blunt," he apologized. The President indicated that he didn't mind, but Leo's face said he would be yelled at after.

Sam replied this time "Yes of course you can visit, however, all of the people that you bring must be completely trustworthy and sign non disclosure form as this program is the utmost of secrets. You could not of course go on a trip through the Stargate as we could not guarantee it was safe enough for any of you."

"Of course," replied the President deep in thought. "So basically your program keeps in contact with me to let me know of any major disasters or discoveries?" he asked.

"Yes, sir. We keep you apprised of everything you need to know and need to make decisions on. We also currently have three inter-stellar travel ships which are at our disposal although none of them are near Earth at the moment. There is also a command called Atlantis, in the Pegasus galaxy, however all of this is in many reports that no doubt you would like to read," Sam replied pointing to the stack of boxes near the door that they had brought with them.

They carried on with the questions throughout the whole hour scheduled and when that hour was up they were interrupted with a knock of the door indicating that more people were here to see the President.

"Well thank you for briefing you on all of this, I am sure we will be in contact again very soon especially after all of these files have been read, " said the President standing up to shake SG-1's hands.

"Thank you Mr President," replied the whole team getting up to leave. As they left through the receptionist office outside the Oval office, they saw three teenagers waiting. Both groups stared at each other curiously before SG-1 had made it from the room.

The teenagers were in fact Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. They had already been to see the Prime Minister and now they had to brief the American President. They were beckoned in.

The President, Leo and Josh all stood again to welcome the new group to see them. The President held out his hand "Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, correct?" he said indicating each in turn.

"Yes sir," replied Harry smartly. Hermione surreptitiously made Ron stop showing his awe for the Oval office to concentrate on the President.

"Please do take a seat, this is Leo McGarry, chief of staff and Josh Lyman deputy chief of staff," said the President doing the introductions once again. Again they all sat down, the white house group eagerly awaiting their next surprise of the day.

"Sir, to put this in a nutshell, you probably won't believe me at first anyway, but we can use magic," started Harry. The President, Leo and Josh all looked at each increasingly more surprised.

"Go on," replied the President, not wanting to laugh at these teenagers out of hand. Harry stood up and then waving his wand he produced a tea set which he set on the table near him. Again the white house group gaped.

"How…how is that possible?" asked the President a little lost for words. Leo himself just looked like he was going to have a heart attack, and Josh started looking a little worried for him.

Hermione answered this one "well to be honest sir, we are still only in our sixth year of schooling at Hogwarts, in England. However, we will be studying the origins of magic and how they would relate to Science very soon. Currently we are all doing work experience as Muggle programmers in England."

"Muggle?" asked Josh still casting worried looks at Leo.

"Sorry non-magical," replied Hermione.

"Meaning absolutely no offense to you, but why are we being briefed about this by sixth year students and not someone from your government assuming you have a government?" asked Leo finally coming to his senses and calming down.

Ron, Hermione and Harry looked at each other, they knew this question had been coming and were not offended in the least.

Ron spoke up this time "well Sir, we are actually known as the 'Golden Trio' in our world. Harry here is more collectively known as 'The boy who lived' although don't call him that, he hates it," Ron looked at Harry with amusement. "We have only just recently rid our world of an evil man who was threatening both Muggles and Wizards alike, killing those who didn't fit in with his values on the purity of blood. It is a complicated issue."

Hermione cut in "he was in fact much like Hitler," she said providing an easier frame of reference for him "although on a smaller scale due to the relative size of the Wizarding world."

"But why did you three have to get rid of him, and not the adults of your world?" asked Josh curiously.

"That would be because of Harry here, there was this prophecy you see, about him and Voldemort. Voldemort being the evil man. Anyway to cut a very long story short, we ridded the world of him last year and now the Wizarding world turns to us a lot to sort problems or in this case brief the newest powers of the world about us. It is of course a risk for us to come tell anyone about us, as it could cause mass hysteria. I would also warn you that if you tell other people, only tell the most trustworthy of them as no one wants this to spread through the population,"replied Ron.

Again the questions carried on for the whole hour allotted for them and by the end the White house groups heads were ready to be blown off by the sheer amount of information and surprises that had happened that afternoon.

"I think I need a drink," said Josh in an undertone as they had let the three teenagers go back to England with promises that they would keep in touch.

"Don't we all," replied the President. He turned to Leo "do you believe them…about Voldemort?" he asked.

"Yes, I do, did you see how worn out they looked and how they all looked to old for their real ages. Well I can see that whatever happened to them created this affect, and so I believe Voldemort very definitely existed." The President nodded.

"Well you two can go home, we've all got a lot to think about, and tell nobody at the moment. We will discuss tomorrow who out of the staff should be told."

"Yes Mr President, thank you Mr President," replied both Josh and Leo moving out of the Oval office to go home.


	2. Chapter 2  Investigations

AN: Hi guys. I just want to thank you for the reviews I got and all the alerts/favourites for me and my story you guys are awesome! I do just want to say that this next part is actually set 3 years on from the past chapter, but all the details have basically stayed the same, I just needed to move on for the sake of some of the characters lives... Enjoy.

Chapter 2 – Investigations

The man was running through the dark backstreets of Washington DC periodically checking behind him to see if he was still being pursued, he had already been injured on his legs and arms and so he could not keep up his pace as he normally could. He could still see the person who was seemingly swooping up behind him, he could tell he was losing ground swiftly to the person, but didn't understand how. He glanced around as he ran, there was no one but homeless people on these streets at night as no one wanted to be seen here, he saw that there was a turning up ahead. He didn't know where it would lead, but he knew he couldn't keep this pace up and with the person still gaining on him, he would have to stop soon. He took a risk, and decided to take the turn right by Peppi's Pizza. Turning the corner, he realised it was a mistake. He knew he had seconds, so he tried to hide behind the dumpster he saw in the dead end before him. Shaking slightly but trying to be quiet, he watched as the man, he could definitely see it was a man now, walking calmly to the alleyway entrance. He watched as he drew a stick from his pocket, then his eyes glowed eerily in the dark alley, before a green light and the world was no more.

"DiNozzo! Wake up, dead marine!" Gibbs shouted walking into the bullpen. "On it boss!" replied Tony DiNozzo as he got up and followed Gibbs to the truck alongside Tim McGee and Ziva David. Arriving at the scene after a rather bumpy ride, they saw the marine was lying behind a dumpster in a back alleyway. This did not look good, they each went to their respective jobs, already knowing even before Gibbs had opened his mouth what they should do. Finally Ducky arrived on the scene, with his ever present assistant Palmer.

"Well hello Jethro, now what have we here," said Ducky staring at the body in confusion. "Well he died at around midnight last night. He has all these little wound markings, but these would not have killed him and otherwise there is no obvious reason why he might have died, he's kind of just dead I will have to do more examinations on him." This had Gibbs worried, Ducky was never this quiet, he always had some kind of explanation or story. Gibbs patted Ducky on the shoulder and said "sure Duck."

The body was taken away and his team continued to investigate the alleyway, more and more confused as there was just no real evidence. Tony was bending down inspecting behind the dumpster again when he saw what looked like a very polished stick, he was inspecting it without moving it when suddenly instead of the alleyway he saw another scene overlaid in front of him. He was standing in an alley similar to this one chasing down a suspect when the man pulled out a wooden stick. He had laughed and carried on moving forward. Suddenly his vision stopped and came back to the alleyway as a hand fell on his shoulder.

"DiNozzo, you ok?" Jethro asked.

"Yes Boss, I just found this erm stick, was just about to take it to evidence," Tony replied regaining his equilibrium quickly.

"Ok, then let's get back to NCIS."

The retreated back to the navy yard, and started gaining intelligence on the dead marine.

"His name was Sergeant Hanel living in Colorado normally works for the deep space radar telemetry program" said Tony. Gibbs out of the corner of his eye saw Vance suddenly go up to his office after listening to his special agent. As soon as his team saw he was distracted, they went back to work knowing exactly what should be done. Jethro himself took the stairs to Vance's office to find out more.

Vance sat down in his office, he knew Gibbs would be up here after him. Sighing slightly he waited for the inevitable.

"Vance, what the hell was that?" said Gibbs walking with purpose through his office door.

"Gibbs, I unfortunately need to ask Sec Nav if I can divulge what is happening and who that man really is and if I do manage to get permission there will be non-disclosure forms all around." Gibbs did not look happy at this explanation.

"Well I'm going to carry on the investigation as best I can until you manage to divulge the critical information needed," with that he stalked out of Vance's office. With that he went down to see Abby knowing she'd at least have the preliminaries done on the evidence, what little evidence there was.

"Abbs, whad'ya got?" said Gibbs as he walked through the forensic scientists lab door. Abby turned round to regard him.

"Well at the moment very little, we have as you know only had the evidence for an hour," she replied frowning. Then turning her frown into a smile she continued "however, this for lack of another term stick, does have finger prints on it and I'm running them right now." Gibbs smiled at her "knew you'd have something Abbs," giving her a Caf-Pow to make her already large smile larger. He walked out of her lab with a grin moving onto Autopsy where Ducky would have started the autopsy immediately.

"Ah Jethro, bad news I'm afraid, I have still yet to find anything to actually say his cause of death. He is medically just not alive. I still have some tests to run, but for the moment I simply cannot give you more than that," said Ducky frowning. Jethro looked at his friend worryingly. He knew this was hard on Ducky, it was always hard on Ducky when he couldn't give Jethro good news.

"Don't worry about it Duck, we'll just wait for those test results," he said trying to help his friend.

"Who are you and what have you done with Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" asked Ducky incredulously, he had only heard Jethro speak in such a way a couple of times and it was scaring him slightly that this was one of those.

"I'm still him, Duck, I'll talk to you later." With that Jethro stalked out of the lab, smiling slightly.

Tony, Ziva and Tim sat quietly each trying to find out more information before Gibbs returned. Each getting more and more frustrated as they found less and less.

Tim was investigating the research facility in Colorado where the man had allegedly worked. There was absolutely no information on it, the most he had was the names of the people who worked there. He sighed knowing that he would gain no more information on it unless he used his hacking skills, but he was unwilling to do so unless Gibbs specifically asked him to.

Tony meanwhile was trying to track down the victim's last route before his death, and whether there was any type of video surveillance that he could gain that would tell them more about the victim and his attacker. Luckily for him he found that there was a surveillance monitor just outside the pizza place near the alleyway the man was found in. Tony started smiling, knowing he would at least have something to show for the mornings work, even if it wasn't as much as there should have been.

Ziva meanwhile was trying to track down the next of kin for the deceased, but it did not seem as though the man had actually got any family at all. He seemed to be married to his work, and all his details said was that they should contact the man's direct boss as next of kin.

They all looked up to see Jethro moving back into the bullpen. Tim started talking "Ok, the victim as we know works in the deep space radar telemetry program, I have been researching more on this unit and it is incredibly secret, with only the names of the people working there divulged."

Tony started talking "well Tim might not have anything, but I found out that Peppi's pizza near the alleyway has a surveillance camera by it, so I have requested all tapes from last night should be delivered to Abby in about one hour."

"His next of kin is listed as his boss General Hammond, I have not yet managed to speak to him as he is apparently dealing with an emergency." Ziva finished their briefing. They all realised they really had nothing to show for the whole mornings work and they all stood disillusioned. Jethro looked at his team, if his team felt like this then he knew this case was going to be a tough nut to crack.

"Good job guys," he said feeling like it was the twilight zone as he tried to be nice for the second time that day. "Vance will hopefully be able to tell us more information on the deep space radar facility as he seems to know something we don't. All of you out of here for lunch."

Tony, Ziva and Tim looked at each other confused, but without saying a word they picked up their possessions and moved out of the navy yard to find some lunch. Jethro hoped that Vance would come back with their information soon as he knew he was acting strange, Ducky was acting strange, Tony and Ziva weren't bickering and Tony wasn't picking on McGee.

Later that night, Tony found himself at Jethro's house. He parked up outside, and after a minute he walked into the large house. He knew he'd find Gibbs downstairs, so he walked to where the entrance to the basement was and sat on the steps leading down to where the boat was to be found.

"DiNozzo," said Jethro, momentarily taking his attention from the boat to glance at his senior field agent. Tony looked tired and anguished so he put down his sander, and went to sit down on the one chair that there actually was in the basement. They sat in silence for awhile both thinking about the current case.

"Boss, I had a kind of flashback today. When I went to inspect that piece of wood, I could see other images" said Tony staring into space. Jethro was worried, that usually didn't happen to people unless they'd gone through a stressful problem in life and he knew that although Tony had many stresses and problems none of them would really have been enough to cause this kind of problem.

"What were the images, Tony?" asked Jethro. If Tony had noticed the use of his first name he didn't say anything about it.

"I..I don't know," Tony finally replied confused. "I was standing in an alleyway just like the one today and there was a man, a man with a stick. That was all that happened. I don't remember that ever happening, but the memory seems familiar. Gibbs, what's happening to me?"

By this time Jethro had moved up to sit next to Tony. "I don't know Tony, but I promise we will find out. Is it ok if we talk to Ducky about this?"

"Yeah I guess, I don't want this to go further than it needs though."

"Of course Tony," Jethro said gently. "Now why don't you go to the guest room and go to bed, you still have some stuff here so there should be enough to tide you over until tomorrow."

"Ok." Tony walked up to the guest room and immediately fell asleep on the bed.

* * *

><p>Hermione, Ron and Harry had spent the last three years studying and studying and more studying to get to the point they were now. They were now on actual work experience at the research centre for Spell Crafting in Washington DC the best spell crafting research centre in the world. They had all wanted to travel and yet still get experience and learn spell crafting. They had also never forgotten the meeting they had with the President of the United States and they had all wanted to see more of America. They had made sure that they could all legally move to America even though they were British citizens. It turned out that being from the Wizarding world did have its perks as they could more easily move to different countries as the Wizarding world was quite small in comparison to the Muggle world. There was a small Wizarding community not far from where they had taken a Muggle apartment.<p>

Harry was sitting alone in his room, Hermione and Ron were again on a date, and he had decided to carry on with their collective project while they were out. He stared at the complicated symbols in front of him, it turned out that spell crafting was quite a complicated process that took an awful lot of effort to do. This was of course why spell crafters were rare, and even rarer were new spells. He carried on doing the equations necessary. They were not doing any normal project at the research centre. You were allowed to pick your own research there and the 'Golden trio' had decided to work together and explore the consequences and possibilities of enhancing the Wizarding world by charming Muggle objects. They knew that it could be done, as obviously Ron and Harry had gone flying in a car. However, they felt that it would benefit them all if Muggle objects could be used in areas where a lot of magic was used such as the Ministry of Magic, St Mungo's and of course Hogwarts. There were of course many other countries that would benefit from this as well especially America. They had all learnt to use a computer and had all made a huge effort to keep up to date with the Muggle world, which was of course the reason for renting a Muggle apartment instead of an apartment in a magical area. They had as well been experimenting on various equipment trying to make it run in a magical area. They first though that they could use a laptop to do this experimentation, but quickly realised that this would in turn be far more expensive than needed. Instead they started small with a simple calculator. They were getting closer and closer to solving the problem, at least for small objects like a calculator. However, they still had a whole pile of broken ones in the corner of their apartment.

They all of course kept up to date with the happenings of the Wizarding world through owl newspaper post, and they also kept in touch with their local Auror team. They had seen too much and been through too much to leave their guard down completely.

Suddenly an owl flew through the window landing right neatly on a perch. Harry glanced up as the owl swooped in, with a bad feeling in his gut he stood up and took the letter it was carrying. He gave the owl a treat, and it sped on its way, obviously not looking for a reply from him. He inspected the front of the letter. It was addressed to them all, and the seal on the letter seemed to be from their local Auror team. He did not think that this was a good thing. He opened it quickly and glancing through its contents, he sat down abruptly. He quickly texted Hermione's phone, mobile phones were good for some things he mused. Half an hour later Hermione and Ron were home. Both glancing at him, they sat down on either side of him. Hermione read the letter aloud.

Dear Mr Potter, Miss Granger and Mr Weasley,

Yesterday night an Avada Kedavra spell was detected in the city of Washington DC at approximately midnight. We are notifying you to make sure you are careful and do not under any circumstances go anywhere alone. If you want to help us, you can but you must come into the office to talk with us first. We also might have an assignment for you if you do wish to help.

Mildred Grav

Office of the DC Aurors

They were all quiet for awhile before Hermione broke the silence "So are we helping?" she asked smiling as she already knew the answer.

"Yes," replied Harry and Ron simultaneously. They all looked at each other and despite the fact that it was a grave subject, laughed as they were now again investigating as they always used to.

* * *

><p>"Colonel O'Neill!" both Sam and Jack looked up and shouted "Yes sir!" They looked at each other and laughed, and then immediately stood to attention again. General Hammond sighed "at ease."<p>

"We have a situation, I have just been informed that one of the Marine Sergeants is missing. We are officially going into lockdown until the whole base has been searched." As he said these words, the whole base did in fact go into lock down including all the procedures such as gate room shut down and locking the outside doors. Jack sat down, he hated lockdown it was the dullest most boring part of working at Stargate command.

Unfortunately for Jack the base was a damn big base and it took the whole of the day and well into the night to search. Sam spent the day in her lab trying to do her work with Jack bugging her every minute though that was pretty much out of the question.

"Ok so what do you want to do, other than get out of here," she asked as he picked up something else in her lab and almost broke it. He put the object down.

"Wellll we could get Teal'c and Daniel and watch films in the guest quarters?" he asked. Sam thought it over, it was a pretty good idea, and it would shut Jack up a little bit.

"Ok sure." Jack looked surprised "whoah you never cave that easily!"

"Well take it before I change my mind," she said flirtingly.

"Lead on my lovely wife, lead on," and with that they walked out of her lab arm in arm smiling to find Daniel and Teal'c. They had all fallen asleep by the time the lockdown was over, and General Hammond decided just to leave them until they woke up and tell them the news in the morning.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes ok I know a lot of NCIS in this chapter, and not as much SG and HP. However, next chapter, there will be very definitely more of each. I just needed to set the scene properly in NCIS. Hope you all enjoyed :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3  First Impressions

AN: Again going to have to say a massive thank you to all of you who reviewed/favourited/alerted. I also want to assure you that I will be regularly updating this, unless something goes radically wrong.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 - First Impressions<p>

Jack woke up suddenly, checked his watch immediately and realised they needed to be up to be on duty in half an hour. He woke the others, who all looked very startled when they woke up not realising they would have slept so long. Daniel and Teal'c left to leave Jack and Sam to get ready.

"Jack, look," she pointed at a note. Jack read it quickly; it was from General Hammond telling them to meet him in his office. "Well I guess we shouldn't be late then," replied Jack. He gave her a quick kiss, and then motioned with his arm "after you milady."

They had all assembled in General Hammond's office. "Ok, now that we are all here, we stopped the lockdown in the early hours of this morning, while you were all asleep." SG-1 all looked embarrassed and tried to ignore the red coming to their cheeks. "We did not however, find the Marine sergeant. This morning at 0800 hours however, I had an interesting conversation with the Sec Nav. NCIS has found our marine Sergeant, and are investigating his death." General Hammond paused to let the news sink in. "At the moment there is no seeming cause of death, he is just dead. NCIS has their best team on the investigation of the murder; however, they do need help, especially if this has got something to do with the Stargate."

"I guess that means we're off to DC?" asked Jack.

"Yes Colonel O'Neill you all are off to DC. The team on the investigation will have been told of your arrival and who you are and they will also have been briefed on the Stargate itself. You are there to help, don't take over, and you must work with Special Agent Gibbs who is overseeing the investigation. Please, please please don't embarrass us," General Hammond finished.

"We will not embarrass you, General Hammond," replied Teal'c formally bowing his head "I will make sure nothing happens." Jack shot Teal'c a look as if to say, nothing ever happens.

"One last thing, you must take your dress uniforms with you, and wear them on at least your first meeting at NCIS or if you have to take anything to the President."

"Yes sir!" replied the O'Neill's puzzling over why they might have to go to see the President, surely this was only the matter of a dead Marine. Although granted that was worrying in itself. What had one of the bases Marine's been doing in Washington DC without leave? They filed out, all deep in thought about their upcoming trip to DC.

Daniel turned to Jack "Jack, what should I wear for our first meeting at NCIS?" he asked whining slightly. Jack looked at him "Oh Danny, you know the answer, what did you wear to see the President when we first briefed him?"

Daniel replied "I wore smart fatigues."

"Well there you go then," said Jack with a slight smirk. Daniel looked embarrassed again "well I could have had to wear a tux," he murmured. Jack picked up on it and smiled, patting his back.

"Indeed, Daniel Jackson, I do not think that I could have considered wearing a tux again," said Teal'c joining the conversation "it was bad enough at O'Neill's wedding. At least this time I can easily wear a hat without portraying someone who has gone crazy." Jack laughed "well at least there wasn't too many people you didn't know at my wedding."

"Indeed," was his one word answer. With that they all turned to their lockers to pack their bags for their trip. They would depart within an hour from the base, without the real need for any of them to go home.

* * *

><p>Jethro watched Tony out of the corner of his eye as he drove them both to work. There had been no point in Tony returning to his apartment as he had enough clothes at Jethro's house to get by. To Jethro, Tony look very tired, he had not heard anything from Tony's room last night but the behaviour of his senior agent was one of extreme tiredness that happens only when you cannot sleep from nightmares. Arriving at NCIS interrupted Jethro's thoughts. Tony immediately went to his desk as they arrived in the office, and finding a note on his desk, Jethro took off up the stairs that led to the Director's office.<p>

Sitting alone at his desk, Tony could not but help relive his nightmares.

_Flashback_

_He was stood alone in the rain on the corner of the street near his apartment. It was deserted, and yet he sensed something was wrong. Suddenly a huge man swooped up behind him. He turned in panic as the man started to mutter under his breath. He held out a stick, pointing at Tony in a menacing way. Tony just ran, and ran and ran..._

_End Flashback_

Tim and Ziva walked into the bullpen that their desks occupied, surprised to see that Tony was already at his desk. Tim was about to say good morning when Ziva stopped him with a quiet "shh, don't disturb him, look he is day-seeing." Tim looked puzzled for a moment before correcting her "day-dreaming, Ziva."

"Oh whatever," and with that she sat down at her desk as quietly as she could to start work. They had all been working, with the exception of Tony for a good hour before Jethro finally came back to the bullpen. He immediately saw the state Tony was in, even without Ziva and Tim's worried looks in Tony's direction. Jethro walked up to Tony's desk, standing in front of him until Tony's glazed eyes finally looked in his direction.

"Tony, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes Boss, I'm fine, just need one of Abby's CafPow's and I'll be ready to go," Tony replied with more energy than he felt.

"Ok DiNozzo, we'll get you one after we go to my office, all of you my office now," he said the final part to the rest of the team. They piled into the elevator, and waited as Jethro pulled the emergency stop.

"Here," Jethro passes out non-disclosure forms "I want you to read and sign these right now." His team cast him puzzled looks, but acquiesced silently all of them struggling to find a pen that would work on the wall of the elevator. Finally with all the forms handed back to him he started talking. He told them everything about the Stargate program as told to him by Vance and why this was going to be a joint investigation between NCIS and Stargate Command.

"Do Ducky and Abby know?" asked Ziva practically. It would be hard for Ducky and Abby to help out if they did not know the information that was just told to them.

"Not yet, I will tell them after this meeting. Although knowing Abby it could be a very long conversation," replied Jethro, thinking over how the science would fascinate Abby for so long.

"So this SG-1 will arrive and then we have to brief them on everything we've found?" asked Tim quietly.

"Yes McGee, however, that won't take you long as it seems we have pretty much nothing. However, they may have some more insight onto this. We also need to follow up on all the evidence we found yesterday and we will all be allowing one of SG-1 to follow us and help us as need be. We will pair off when they arrive," replied Jethro. "Any more questions?"

"No Boss," replied his team.

"Ok then," he said allowing the lift to carry on going "Tony come with me." Tony and Jethro got out and walked to Abby's lab, leaving Ziva and Tim to take the elevator back up to the bullpen.

"Tony, I want you to go to sleep there on Abby's couch in her office. I will awake you as soon as SG-1 arrive. Do not worry about the investigation until you have had some rest," said Jethro forcefully.

"Ok Boss," said Tony moving towards Abby's office as Jethro and Abby watched him worriedly. Jethro turned to Abby "My office now." With that they made their way back into the elevator, stopping via Autopsy on the way.

* * *

><p>Josh was sat at his desk, thinking hard about the various events that had taken place throughout the last three years. It had been very hard, and he was just glad that neither the Wizards, nor the people from Stargate command had come to them with any real problems. In the end, the only extra person that was told about both parties was Donna. They had told Donna because she was his assistant and his wife, and it would have been quite hard to keep from her. The rest of the senior staff were not to know until absolutely necessary. He was hoping that it would never be necessary as he knew exactly the reaction he would get out of them all. Donna interrupted his thoughts "Josh, these files were sent courtesy of the SGC and the A headquarters." She said this quietly and in code so that no body overhearing would know the difference. He sighed as he realised that here was the trouble that was awaiting them from these quarters "Thanks Donna." He started reading the files, the more he read the more he was confused. How were these different cases, they were exactly the same case. The Auror file told him in detail how this curse 'Avada Kedavra' worked, while the file from the SGC told how NCIS had found a body of one of the SGC personnel which matched the symptoms of being hit with the curse. He realised that neither parties would know each other so that would be why they weren't the same case. He stood up with the files and asked Donna quietly "can you see if the President and Leo have time for a meeting?" Donna picked up the phone and quickly found that they both had five minutes. He started walking and realising Donna had not followed him looked back at her "You can come too, it regards A and the SGC, we'll need your input as well." Donna smiled and walked with him.<p>

"Ah Donna, Josh, Leo what can I do for you?"

"Sir, some files came to my desk from the Auror office and from the SGC. I've read them and I think they actually are investigating the same issues. Of course they do not know each other and so are doing so separately. They are in fact the same case," said Josh. The President took the files in question and skimmed through them reading rapidly.

"You seem to be correct Josh, is this issue going to be a problem for us?" he asked.

"Sir, it isn't the best of investigations, there seems to be a Wizarding killer out there targeting SGC personnel. That in itself needs our attention. I think, it might be time to tell the rest of the senior staff," replied Leo.

"Donna, what do you think?" the President asked.

Donna looked taken aback "I think, that you need to request SG-1, the NCIS team and a representative from the Auror's office to have a meeting here today with the Senior Staff present," she replied.

"I think you are right, Josh get in touch with SG-1, NCIS and the Aurors."

"Yes sir." With that they knew they had been dismissed. Donna immediately started getting in contact with the relevant parties.

* * *

><p>Jethro's team watched as four people entered the office and were escorted up to the Director's office. They all agreed without speaking that this would be SG-1 and they all looked very impressive. Although it was slightly weird with the last man wearing a beanie indoors. SG-1 were shown into the Director's waiting room, all taking a seat in a row.<p>

"I kind of feel like we're waiting for the headmaster," said Daniel.

"You had to wait outside the Headmasters office much Danny?" asked Jack innocently.

"NO!" Danny exclaimed.

"Shhh, Daniel stop shouting, we're waiting for the Director to finish a phone call he can probably here you from in there," said Sam. Daniel shut up and they were all quiet until they were told they could go into the office.

As soon as Jethro saw that the SG-1 team had appeared, he went to wake Tony up. He had looked a lot better for the sleep that he had been allowed. They walked silently back to the bullpen, neither acknowledging much. Finally after what seemed like an age to the team they were called up to Vance's office along with Ducky and Abby.

Jack liked the look of the group that had entered Vance's office and who they would be working with. Everyone was introduced with Ziva and Teal'c immediately sizing each other up as if they were going to start fighting there and then to assume fighting dominance over the group. Jack noticed this with amusement "come on Teal'c you can ask Ziva later for a quick spar."

"Yes O'Neill," replied Teal'c backing down slightly "Ziva David, would you do me the honour of a sparring match at 22:00?" he asked.

"I would be... honoured," replied Ziva a little taken aback. Meanwhile Abby and Sam had taken an instant shine to each other as they talked different sciences, forensic and astrophysics. Jack himself from immediate impressions saw a lot of himself in both Jethro Gibbs and Tony DiNozzo. He was worried by Tony's looks though; he did not look like he was up to doing much at the moment as he stood in the corner nodding along to anything Daniel was saying. Jethro walked up to talk to Jack at that point in his observations "so joint operation then, I have to admit I'm impressed at what is hidden in that mountain and everything you must have seen."

"Thanks, Gibbs, I am equally impressed at your work here, you seem to do very well," replied Jack not too sure what he should be saying.

"Hah well that is a team effort, my team know exactly what they should be doing when," he replied "watch this." Jack turned around to face the way Gibbs was facing.

"DiNozzo!" Jethro barked.

"Yes boss, on it boss!" with that Tony left the room.

"Where's he going?" asked Jack confused.

"You'll see," he replied mysteriously. After around ten minutes Tony returned bringing everyone's favourite coffee or beverage. He had even got the SG-1 team's beverages correct.

Jack looked on in amazement, "how, how?" he asked Jethro at a loss for words.

"I told you my team is the best!" Jethro replied with definite pride.

"Good job DiNozzo," he said to Tony as he came near them. Tony brightened a little as he heard the praise from his boss.

"Folks!" shouted Vance trying to get everyone's attention as they were all talking loudly. Finally everyone was quiet.

"I just got a telephone call from Sec Nav, he was wondering what all the noise was," everyone looked a bit embarrassed. "Anyway, he said that the President has asked us to brief him on the situation at present in person. That means both SG-1 and my team including Abby and Ducky, the meeting is at 16:00 hours so please be ready. And yes Miss Sciuto that means that you need to wear Court dress. Thanks." The NCIS team all looked shocked as they had never been requested to meet the President about one of their cases before. Finally they all decided that it was time to go back to work, SG-1 had been provided chairs to be able to sit and help the NCIS team.

* * *

><p>Harry, Hermione and Ron sat on DC's version of the Knight Bus waiting to get to the Auror's office in DC. Harry was nodding off while Hermione and Ron were talking quietly about him. He had been having nightmares all night and Hermione and Ron were very worried about him. He had also been flinching every time he was touched and this was increasingly more worrying. Finally they had arrived at the Auror's office. It was hidden in much the same way as everything was hidden about the Wizarding world in England. They were standing outside an old shop that was called "The Olde Workshop" ringing the bell in the correct sequence, they were admitted. They had to as in England submit their wands for inspection before being allowed to meet with their guide Mildred Grav.<p>

"Good morning, Harry, Hermione, Ron," said Mildred. They had already been introduced to each other and knew each other a little from earlier encounters.

"Morning Mildred," they chorused.

"Do come this way," Mildred said showing them into the Auror office proper. They said Hi to everyone before sitting down before Mildred's desk in her office.

"Now, you want to help us with the investigation?" she asked.

"Yes please," said Harry firmly.

"Ok, well," and she proceeded to tell the trio all about the case, but they hadn't yet got very much more information. They were at quite a loss, but they knew that these three would probably be able to help them immensely.

"Oh and finally, the President has requested someone to brief him on the situation at the moment, we are not sure why. However, I thought since you had already briefed him on the Wizarding world in general three years ago, you would be good candidates to go along as representatives of the Auror office," Mildred said nervously hoping that they would do the meeting with the President.

"Oh, yes we'll do that," replied Hermione thinking fondly on the hour they spent with the President and looking round the White House afterwards.

"However, Mildred, if we are going as representatives of the Auror office, then we will in fact need to have identification to show that we are in fact there on legitimate business," Harry said.

Mildred laughed, she had thought this might come up and she was already prepared. "Ah, I can do one better than just giving you identification, if you sign these papers then you can be considered one of the Auror association. I know you haven't been through the proper Auror training, however, we think that you all deserve to be part of the Auror association. This will also allow you to have any training that you wish to have from any Auror as long as they have time. In fact, we would actually insist that you take some more training sessions so that you can learn some new techniques that you might not previously know." She sat back and watched their faces. Each of them were in shock at the honour as they all knew that they were not on the same level as the Auror's in terms of spell knowledge or technique. Ron was the first to speak.

"Thank you Mildred, this really is an honour." They all quickly read the documents each signing and dating at the end of it. Mildred took the papers with pleasure. Mildred then reached into her desk, took out various objects. First of all were the wand holsters.

"These are to put under your robes, tied to your wrist, you will then be able to flick them out of the holster with speed once you have practised for awhile," she said handing them to the trio.

Then there were the official Auror badges and identification wallets. She handed these over, loving the looks on their faces as they were presented with brand new identifications. Finally there were the uniforms.

"Now, these uniforms are only to be used on special occasions, such as going to meet the President. Each of you has a set of stripes on the shoulders of the uniforms and it identifies you as an Auror, dependent on your rank. As you know there are various Auror ranks dependant on skill, I know you have some experience, but we have had to rank you as 3rd rank which is like a junior Auror."

"Oh we totally understand," replied Hermione "this is such an honour anyway, and maybe we'll work up the ranks as we learn more. Although with all this investigation and our work with the creation of new spells I'm not sure how we'll have time." Harry and Ron nodded along to what she was saying. They were all in awe at what had happened.

"Ok, now you know when and where to go, after the meeting come back to us here and report what happened," said Mildred finishing the meeting.

"Yes Mildred," they replied together. With that they left the offices and went back home.

* * *

><p>16:00 Hours at the White House<p>

SG-1, NCIS and the Golden Trio were all assembled outside the Oval office in silence. Already in the Oval office were the senior staff and Donna. CJ, Toby and Sam were all very curious as to what was happening. They had not yet been told anything, but were told to wait for the three sets of people who were arriving. The Oval office was going to be packed for certain.

"Everyone, the President can see you now," said Charlie suddenly.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you enjoyed, and have a great weekend :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 The White House

AN: sorry it has been a few weeks now, having a bit of a stressful time, love the reviews hope they keep coming Have a great weekend!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 – The White House<p>

They all filed into the room slowly, the West Wingers looking on in awe wondering how many people would actually be appearing through the door. Finally they were all inside the Oval Office. They had merged into the four different groups. NCIS by the door, SG-1 next to them on the left, the Golden Trio next to NCIS on their right, with the West Wingers in front of them.

"Good morning to all of you," said The President. He was replied by a murmuring of good morning sirs. "Ok, so I'll go from left to right, starting with SG-1, I will also say in turn who each group is and what they represent." Everyone turned to look at SG-1, with Daniel squirming slightly under the surveillance. "May I present to you, Colonel Jack O'Neill, Colonel Samantha O'Neill, Daniel Jackson and Teal'c. These four brave people represent SG-1, they are the primary team that go through the Stargate. The Stargate, is a big round device," at this point he showed everyone a picture "that travels to other worlds that have another Stargate on them." He let everyone take this in a little before moving onto the next group.

"Next to SG-1 is the group from NCIS, this group is the people who make up the Major Case Response Team (MCRT) in NCIS. We have Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, Special Agent Timothy McGee and Probationary Special Agent Ziva David. Next to Ziva are Doctor Donald "Ducky" Mallard and Abby Scuito who is their forensic scientist." Each of them nodded as their name was called.

"Next the Golden Trio, here we have Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. These three make up our representatives from the Wizarding World. They can indeed do magic, Harry?" Harry nodded, and then with a wave of his wand he produced chairs for everyone in the rom. Everyone who hadn't known of this ability before were totally shocked, but slowly they took their seats.

"Finally we come to my staff, you all met Charlie Young, next to him is C.J. Cregg, Sam Seaborn, Donna Lyman, Josh Lyman, Toby Ziegler and Leo McGarry." The President let everything sink in for everyone for awhile before he started talking again.

"Ok the reason that I asked for all of you to come here, is because my deputy chief of staff here Josh Lyman thinks that you are actually all working on the same case. Hermione, can you explain the Avada Kedavra curse for everyone?" the President asked Hermione as he knew she'd have the most comprehensive answer.

"Of course Mr President. The Avada Kedavra curse, is also known as the killing curse. It leaves no trace, and the victim normally just behaves as though he is dead, with no other symptoms. When the curse is used you have to put an enormous amount of feeling behind it otherwise, it will not work. You have to really want to kill this person. The curse gives off a green glow when cast and there is only one person who is ever known to have fell victim to the curse and yet survive," she said looking at Harry.

"Thank you Hermione," the President watched as they all digested this piece of information. He knew that they all needed time to think about all the revelations that had happened but that would have to wait until the Golden Trio had been brought up to speed on the investigation at least the basics.

"Special Agent Gibbs, could you please summarise your current case for Harry, Hermione and Ron?" the President asked.

"Yes Sir. We are currently investigating the death of a Marine we found at the scene a wooden stick, a bit like Mr Potter has shown us, and the man himself was just dead. It has been baffling Ducky as to how he actually died. The reason that SG-1 is assigned with us is because the Marine is one of the Marines assigned to the base where they work from. Thus it became both of our issues as this Marine should not have been in DC at the time of his murder and in unexplained circumstances," Gibbs summarised succinctly.

"Thank you Agent Gibbs. Ok everyone, I know you are a little shell shocked right now, so I'll make the rest of this brief. NCIS will be where you will all work from. Harry, Ron and Hermione will be given an empty conference room which will adjoin the SG-1 conference room which will adjoin another conference room from which I want the NCIS agents to work from. The reason for this is of course that this matter cannot be let out to other teams in NCIS and the bullpen the Agents normally work from I've heard, isn't exactly private. One of the teams will need to help Harry, Ron and Hermione to get to NCIS as they have not been there bef-", "Sorry Mr President to cut in there, but we can find our own way," said Ron. The President gave him a small glare. "As I was saying, Harry, Ron and Hermione will find their own way to NCIS, I hope you all enjoy working with each other and Senior Staff meeting in half an hour," he finished. Everyone stood up and walked out knowing this was a direct dismissal from the President.

When they had made their way out of the building, Harry turned to Jethro.

"Sir, I can perform a branch of magic called Legilimency. This means I can read minds if I want to, I know this may make you all uneasy, but I can only do it when you make eye contact with me, and it is harder to do without casting out loud. My point is this: we have a way of travelling that is faster than by car. However, we need to know the location we are going to, if I could read your thoughts, you should just picture the outside of the NCIS building, then I could get the information quicker," Harry said nervously. Jethro looked at the nervous young man, he would not normally trust someone so quickly, but Harry had been very honest about what he was going to do. Jethro guessed that Harry could actually have got the information a lot quicker without telling him what he was going to do and Jethro respected Harry for asking instead of taking.

"Ok, I'm ready," said Jethro concentrating on somewhere outside the NCIS building which would be empty at this time of day. Harry looked deep into Jethro's eyes, wandlessly and wordlessly casting legilimens, he found the location of NCIS, he let Jethro go. Jethro shook his head, he hadn't even felt Harry, all he had seen was the location he was imagining.

"Thank you Sir," said Harry.

"No problem Mr Potter, and please call me Gibbs," replied Jethro.

"Thanks, Gibbs, and call me Harry," he replied "ok we will meet you outside your building."

"Ok," replied Gibbs motioning all but the three wizards/witches to the cars.

* * *

><p>All the senior staffers minus Leo and Donna stood in C.J.'s office, most of them were still too confused about all the information that had been put on them in the last hour. Josh was looking relaxed in one corner, while he was waiting for the rest of them to catch up. Suddenly C.J. reached out and whacked his shoulder.<p>

"Oww what was that for?" he asked.

"For not telling us," was the response.

"Well, it wasn't my decision not to tell you, only Leo, Donna, The President and myself knew and that was because I'm meant to know these things. We as a group agreed that you guys should know when a situation might arise that would affect your work. If something were to happen then we would need to make sure it was covered up properly with the press and that if it were something major then we have the correct statements to give. Before you ask why Donna, you all know why Donna!" Josh replied. C.J.'s menacing look didn't disappear. Josh knew she'd forgive him soon though.

"Do you think one day we can visit?" Sam asked.

"Visit which place?" asked Josh "there is the Wizarding world and there is Stargate command."

"Both," replied Sam.

"Well to be honest that was the first question I had when I was told about the Stargate. I was told yes as long as everyone who knows has signed a non-disclosure agreement and is trustworthy. That was why you all had to sign those agreements. Of course we wouldn't be allowed through the Stargate either as it might not be safe. The Wizarding world, I think we will definitely be allowed to visit as I have learnt that parents who are non-magical of magical children are allowed to visit the magical areas. Oh and it might be quite hard to find a time when we can visit either place, you know running the country and all," replied Josh. Sam looked ecstatic at this, and C.J.'s face also brightened. Toby continued to be deep in thought.

"Toby you alright there?" asked C.J.

"Yes, just thinking. Josh, I think you should talk to Harry, did you notice his behavior at all?" replied Toby.

"Well not particularly, I saw him flinch a little, why should I be talking to him?" asked Josh.

"I think he has PTSD, he seemed to be in a world of his own for the most part, then the flinching when he was touched and even when he wasn't touched. I think you are the best person to talk to him as his friends although obviously worried for him probably don't know how to deal with it," said Toby in answer to Josh's question.

"Well I guess I can try to talk to him, see if he'll open up to me," said Josh thoughtfully trying to remember Harry's exact behavior.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," Abby started chanting in the car on the way back.<p>

Gibbs put a calming hand on her shoulder "calm down Abs, you can study with them all you want but only when the case is over, so focus."

"Ok Gibbsman, I can focus, focus, focus, focus," Abby started her chanting anew. Gibbs just ignored it as she started whispering to herself. He turned to look at his other teammates. He had let Tim drive this time as he realized that none of the others would be fit to and he needed a talk with his team without the distraction of driving. He looked at Tony first, he still seemed tired if a little more perky than before, he suddenly had an idea, but he would wait to talk to Tony after the car drive. He then looked at Ducky, he was deep in thought about the whole issue, and wondering what would happen next. It was quite hard to accept that there was a way to just kill a human being like that, without at trace of what happened or why. He knew that would not sit too well with his old friend. Ziva was sat staring out of the window, he knew she would be the least shocked as she had an open mind and she normally just got on with the job no matter what kind of information was given. She would contemplate for awhile before not letting it bother her. Tim, well he knew Tim would probably be as excited as Abby was for all the information and he would be fascinated with the science of magic as he would probably call it. He himself was quite skeptical; however he realised that he could not say much about it as he had in fact seen proof that things like this could happen from the fact that chairs were created by Harry for all of them seemingly out of nowhere. There had to be a reason for this and he had no reason to try and disprove it...yet. He had also noticed Harry's behavior in the meeting and was slightly wary of the boy, and slightly worried about him too.

Finally they arrived outside NCIS and they piled out of the car. They had arrived before SG-1, so they decided to wait outside for everyone. Gibbs pulled Tony away a little from the rest of the group. "Tony, I think you should talk to Harry or Hermione or Ron about these dreams and visions, I think that they might have more of an idea what is wrong and why you keep seeing these things," said Jethro.

"Ok Boss, I'll do that," replied Tony relieved that he could at least try and find more information on his problems.

* * *

><p>The SG-1 team were silent in their car, Jack was driving them back to NCIS.<p>

"Their powers seem very much as if they were some type of enhanced human O'Neill," said Teal'c suddenly.

"I have to agree Jack, maybe we could study their genes and see if they have the ones necessary to work the Ancient equipment, maybe they have even more different ones that could explain the magic powers," said Sam in excitement. Jack sighed, he had also come to this conclusion.

"Yep, perhaps, but first we are investigating this murder, you do realise that we could be targets so we've gotta be on our guard," said Jack.

"Indeed O'Neill," remarked Teal'c.

"Oh I can't wait until this investigation is over," said Daniel before they all lapsed into silence again.

* * *

><p>Harry took Hermione and Ron in side-along apparition. They arrived in a thankfully quiet area, which harry realized that Gibbs had made sure that it was a quiet place for them to suddenly appear. They decided to wait in the place where they had landed as this was quiet enough for them to talk quietly and not be disturbed.<p>

"So what do you think about this, Hermione, Ron?" asked Harry being the first one to break the silence.

"I think that as amazing as all this sounds, everything is credible. The Stargate program sounds completely whacky, but then I suppose explaining Magic to Muggles is also completely whacky. I think we got off quite lightly with the surprises on this one," both Harry and Hermione looked in surprise at Ron's analysis of the situation.

"I wonder whether I'd be allowed to study the Stargate," said Hermione blushing a little.

"Hah, of course you would Hermione, but first of all we've gotta catch this killer," replied Harry laughingly.

"Ok so what have we got, the person was killed with Avada Kedavra, in DC, and there are no known threats around at the moment. They have the wand, but I doubt we would be able to identify whose wand it was without taking a trip to Ollivanders, and they might not let us do that as they probably don't want evidence being removed from the building," started Hermione.

"Well what about if we managed to persuade Ollivander to come here?" Ron asked.

"That is a possibility, Ron. However, he is starting to age and taking any means of transport Muggle or Magical at his age is quite tiring," replied Hermione.

"Hmmm, well we can but try. I also have another thing; Melinda gave me this device which allows us to track dark spells and where they happen. This could give us a slight edge on the investigation, we'd probably better show this to the others when they get here," said Harry showing them the detector.

"Show us what?" asked Tony walking up behind the trio. Harry, Ron and Hermione turned round to see that everyone had arrived, and Tony had come to get them to make sure they could get into the building properly.

"We'll show everyone in a minute in the conference rooms," Harry replied putting the object away.

"Sure, kid, let's go!" replied DiNozzo with more energy than he felt. They all made their way into the building all being given visitors passes until they could get actual passes as they did not know how long they would have to be working this case.

Finally after everyone settling down into each of their conference rooms, they all gathered in one to pool their resources.

"Ok Abs tell me what you got," said Gibbs immediately taking charge. O'Neill decided that he didn't mind and none of the trio minded either.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, how did you know I had something?" asked Abby excitedly bouncing up and down while putting the evidence she could on the screen next to her.

"I always know, and plus I could tell you were bursting to tell us something all afternoon, but couldn't" replied Jethro smiling.

"Ok, here is the video surveillance from outside of Peppi's Pizza. Now I know it is kind of grainy and you can't see the victim or the perp properly, but once they are in the alleyway, what you can see is this," she said with great effect pausing the video in the exact correct place. On the screen showed an eery green glow coming from the alleyway.

"So it definitely was the Avada Kedavra cast in the alleyway," said Hermione looking at the screen.

"Wait, wait, back that video up Abs," said Tim. Abby backed the video up until Tim said "Stop, right there." Tim got up and moved closer to the screen "is that…?" He glanced up to the room confusedly. At his confusion both Sam and Daniel got up to get a closer view of the screen until all three of them were huddling round it scanning the image.

"Sam, what is it?" asked Jack.

"Well I think, that it could be something that Harry, Ron or Hermione should be able to explain, it kind of looks like he's…he's…" trailed off Sam.

Jethro was starting to get annoyed "He's what?"

"Boss, I think he's flying," Tim nervously replied. Gibbs looked mildly confused, as did the rest of the room except for Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Ron stood up to look at the picture "Yep, he's definitely flying. So yes in our world, we use brooms kind of like sweeping brooms to fly. We also have a competitive sport in our world which is played only on brooms." At this point Harry stood up, took something small out of his pocket and enlarged it silently. Stood in front of them was now a full size broomstick.

"That as Harry is showing you is his broom, he is one of the best seekers in the world. A seeker is part of the competitive sport I was talking about," finished Ron.

Sam looked very excitedly at the broom that was hovering in mid air by the table.

"Nuhuh Sam, you can study that later, now we have a murderer to catch," said Jack knowing his wife very well. Sam looked a little sad about that.

Harry whispered in her ear "I'll show you later, in a magical area – we will have to take a break at some point." Sam perked up.

"Harry will you tell us how magic is cast as well, I noticed that it sounded from the only parts I've heard you say a bit like Latin?" asked Daniel also excitedly. Jack and Teal'c both sighed knowing that their resident geeks were going to be over excited.

"I think Hermione might be better at helping you with that investigation Daniel," Harry replied and with a glance at Jethro's face hastily said "so Abby was there anything else you found?" turning his attention back to the Goth.

"Actually there is, I matched the prints that were on that stick," she started. "Wand," corrected Harry.

"Sorry, anyway, the prints matched this lady," Abby said, and with a flourish she put a face up on the screen "Bellatrix Lestrange. She has a husband Rodolphus Lestrange, and she does not have a current address." Abby stopped talking with the look on Harry, Ron and Hermione's face.

"We know her current address," said Harry venomously. "Azkaban Prison." With that he put his head in his hands.

"Can we see the wand?" asked Hermione. "We can identify if that is her wand as we have all seen it many times in the past."

"Of course," Abby reached out to the evidence pile, and passed the bag holding the wand to Hermione.

Hermione studied it for awhile "Yes that is her wand. However, as Harry said, she is currently in prison."

"Can you confirm that?" asked Ziva speaking for the first time.

"I can get in touch with the appropriate authorities and confirm this yes, I will do so immediately," replied Hermione. With that she took out some parchment and a quill and started writing. Everyone watched her in amazement, their confusion growing as she whistled and an owl appeared at the window. She gave the letter to the owl with a quick pet and a "its urgent Hedwig, fly free." She turned back to the rest of the room "what?" she asked confused.

Ron answered her "I think they might be a little confused at owl post."

"Oh, yeah. We, don't use postmen we use owls, and that owl you just saw was Hedwig who is Harry's owl. She's very loyal and she loves Harry so she will take any of our post. Oh and yeah we use quill's and parchment instead of paper and pens. Confusing yes, but the Wizarding way," she explained to the still shocked room.

"Oh- ok, well anyway so while we wait for confirmation, Bellatrix obviously might not be the killer, someone could have stolen her wand and then used gloves to make it look like Bellatrix. Is there any way to know where her wand should have been, if she is still in prison?" asked Jethro.

"Well yes, her wand should have been in the Ministry of Magic under lock and key, so if she hasn't broken out then it's someone who could have had access or she herself could have broken into the Ministry of Magic. Either way it's slightly worrying," replied Ron who knew the most about the Ministry due to his Dad being high up. Everyone went silent as they were contemplating this news.

"So that thing you had outside, what is it?" asked Tony speaking up from his corner. Harry regarded the tired Tony, thinking he should ask why he is so tired later. Harry took out the object in question "This allows us to see whether there are any dark spells detected in the DC, and if so where they happened."

Tony whistled, "Handy! How did they allow you that?"

"Well, they made us third grade Aurors," replied Hermione.

"What is an Auror Hermione Granger?" asked Teal'c after quiet contemplation.

"An Auror is a dark wizard catcher, kind of like police," replied Hermione addressing Teal'c's question. Suddenly they were interrupted by a loud beep from Harry's hand. He glanced down, and saw something that made his blood run cold.

"Where's the problem Harry," asked Gibbs immediately.

"Its…its…it's the White House."


	5. Chapter 5 Lockdown

AN: Hi guys, sorry its been awhile. Life caught up with me, busy busy busy! Anyway I've got you all a chapter to read to keep you occupied, I hope you enjoy and I do apologise for it being quite short, however, I will tell you that I've started the next chapter so it should be up today or tomorrow

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 – Lockdown<p>

The occupants of the Oval Office all sighed, the sound indicated that it was another lockdown and sure enough the head Secret Service officer burst into the Oval with various other officers bursting in behind him.

"Everyone into the middle of the room and stay down, we have had notice from NCIS that something has happened within the building and we are now in lockdown. All Secret Service agents apart from the ones in this room are doing a sweep of the building with three more teams from NCIS cooperating with them. Please do not panic." The senior staff all moved quickly into the middle of the room, they had done this many times before, although this one seemed slightly different than the other times they had a lockdown. None of them were really panicking although Josh was worried as Donna was not in the room, and he would always worry if there was a lockdown and he wasn't with her. He kept his worry to himself though and they all stayed quiet.

* * *

><p>The man heard the noises of the lockdown starting and he knew he only had seconds. He quickly used Avada Kedavra, transfiguring the person into a broom, cancelled the spells on the room, put up a glamour, and left the room to join the throngs of people who were being told to get into various offices and stay there for the lockdown. As was his job, he started searching his grid as the people in the corridors all managed to find offices to hide in. Grinning he realised that Josh Lyman's office was in his search grid.<p>

* * *

><p>The noise in the room after Harry's announcement was deafening. Harry himself was quiet while everyone else was wondering how this could possibly have happened.<p>

"SHUT UP," Jethro finally shouted to get everyone under control. It was clear that they needed a strategy and they needed one quickly, the President could not be harmed. "Harry you and Ron and Hermione can disappear from one place and reappear in another can't you?"

"Yes we can," said Harry thoughtfully thinking about where this was going.

"Ok how many people can you take with you?"

"We can each take two people with us," he replied.

"Ok then, Harry you take Jack and I, Ron, take DiNozzo and Sam, Hermione take Ziva and Teal'c. That leaves McGee, Abby, Ducky and Daniel to stay here and monitor us as we'll all have coms to talk. Also you guys can inform the director and inform the White House security of the situation and not to shoot us!" ordered Gibbs quickly. "Ok in those drawers you'll find the com unit, I showed earlier how to use them so get them clipped in and geared up we'll leave in ten minutes. Harry you guys'll have to get us as close to the incident as possible without giving suspicion on anything we do."

Harry nodded, and then started whispering with Ron and Hermione to let them know where they'd apparate to.

All the Muggles looked a bit queasy as they arrived at their destination which was a men's bathroom within the West Wing. Without saying anything they took a moment to get their bearings and retain their stomachs. They all knew that it was vital that they were completely silent and as such Jethro gave all three teams directions with his hands as there was at least one person in each team that understood the hand gestures even if the three magical didn't understand at all. Very slowly, Jethro emerged from the bathroom, immediately taking in where he was. There were offices up and down the corridor, and everyone seemed to be locked inside the offices. This was the standard procedure whenever there was a lockdown which meant that the people back at NCIS had managed to alert the White House quickly enough for lockdown to be called. He saw a few Secret Service agents vigilantly watching out while still others started the searching in a grid formation. The three teams fully emerged from the bathroom and split up, Jethro, Harry and Jack went in the direction of the Oval Office while the other two teams took the other senior staff offices. Each team was very thorough in their search as the dark magic detector could not give them an actual location for the spell. They kept meeting various Secret Service men who were also doing a sweep of the building but they ignored each other in order to keep up the silence and their searches. A small beeping noise from his pocket alerted Harry to the fact that more dark magic was being done in the building, but he still did not know where. He motioned to the device showing Jethro and Jack what had happened, they then sped up their search as they knew that now someone was probably being hurt and they needed to be found.

Finally as they were searching a passageway very close to the Oval Office, Harry noticed something, nudging Jack and Jethro he pointed to a broom cupboard door lock. It had obviously been broken into by the markings around the key hole. Jethro nodded for the other two to stay back as he held his gun in one hand and opened the cupboard with his other. They had all been expecting something to pop out at them, but nothing happened, however, it was obvious that there had been some kind of altercation within this cupboard, there was blood over the floor and the cupboard was in complete disarray. Jethro quietly told all teams and Secret Service their discoveries.

Harry sighed as he realised that there was nothing more he could do, the NCIS teams and the Secret Service teams had all searched the building twice over and had found nothing. They would just have to go from the clues that would be left in the cupboard he had found. All the searches were called off and lockdown had been stopped. The three NCIS teams congregated by the cupboard, and set up the crime scene as best they could without all their equipment. Hermione volunteered to apparate back to NCIS and get their equipment, but was denied as this would look even very suspicious so Tony rang up the NCIS office and asked for the Tim and Daniel to come so they could bring the kits.

* * *

><p>"Ok people the lockdown is over, you are free to move about with caution. If you see anything suspicious tell another member of the Secret Service," with that there were a lot less agents in the Oval Office and the senior staff heaved a sigh of relief.<p>

"Sir, can I go and check on Donna?" asked Josh immediately looking very worried. The President took in his demeanor and immediately said "Yes of course, come back when you are sure she's ok, we need to talk to the NCIS teams and Secret Service, find out what has happened." Josh left the room with a nod, moving quickly back to his office.

"Charlie, please can you get Harry, Jack and Jethro here for us?" asked the President, Charlie acknowledged his request, and immediately started the request.

Jethro listened intently over his com unit, "Ok Harry, Jack we have been summoned to the Oval Office, everyone else keep searching for clues to this mess." With that he stalked off not even checking to make sure Harry and Jack were behind him. They did however, scurry after him, walking into him as he stopped by the Oval Office. Charlie let them in to see the President.

They all greeted each other and the President then started the questions.

"What happened?" was his broad question.

Jethro motioned for Harry to start the reply. "Sir about an hour or so ago, we were discussing the case and what was going on and showing various magical devices when I had a notice on this device," at this point he drew the dark magic detector out of his pocket "that some dark magic had been detected within the White House. We then apparated here in three teams. Apparition is where we can immediately transport to another location at will. The people left at NCIS then notified the Secret Service that a lockdown had to be in place. We joined the Secret Service in sweeping the areas and we searched everywhere. As we were searching my device notified me again that more dark magic was being done, however, still we were not able to find anything apart from in one small cupboard just down the corridor from here."

At this point, Jethro took over "within the cupboard, we found blood, but not much else. The rest of the teams are now processing the scene and we will hopefully know who the blood belonged to very soon."

Jack then put in his input "Sir, I think we should consider strengthening the security around yourself and the members of at least the senior staff and this office."

"Jack I agree that is something that this incident has definitely highlighted. However, there are only so many Secret Service agents I can put around me."

"Sir if I might add something? Maybe we could get a magical team to guard you, the senior staff and the Oval Office?" Harry asked "There are also many different wards and protections we can put on this office and other offices to ensure more protection." Everyone looked at Harry in wonder, they still did not yet have much idea of how much magic could help them in everyday life.

"That would be an excellent idea, can you organize that as soon as possible?" the President asked Harry.

"Yes sir."

Suddenly Charlie burst through the door "Sir, there's something wrong with Donna."


	6. Chapter 6 Memories

AN: Hi guys, so the next chapter as promised –enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 – Memories<p>

Josh was out of his mind with worry, as he walked to his office not noticing the people he was shoving past. Finally he slowed down as he got to the door of his office. He noticed it was shut, which was unusual as he would have thought Donna would have left by now as lockdown had been over for at least 5 minutes. He opened the door and screamed when he saw what was inside. Donna was on the floor with her left leg and her right arm in a strange position, she was unconscious and there were little cuts all over her.

"HELP," he shouted as he quickly moved across the room and knelt by her. He tried to wake her up, but he couldn't so to reassure himself he found her pulse, weak but thankfully present. A random secretary poked her head through the door, and immediately left again calling Charlie and an ambulance to help. He sat there silently crying trying to wake her up as the same secretary came and sat with him watching over them both.

* * *

><p>As soon as Charlie had finished talking, all the occupants of the Oval Office rushed to Josh's office including the President and the Secret Service. They pushed through the small crowd that had assembled round the office door and looked in to see the heartbreaking sight of Josh with silent tears trailing his cheeks, looking up at them with Donna lying unconscious beside him. C.J. let loose a small sob as she took in the sight. The President himself moved into the room and sat down behind Josh and gave him support from behind. Josh just carried on trying to wake Donna up as they all waited for the ambulance staff that they had been told had finally arrived in the building. The ambulance crew worked quickly to make sure she was on a stretcher, and C.J. insisted that she would go with Josh to the hospital with Donna in the ambulance. It was then quickly decided that Ron, Teal'c, Sam O'Neill and Sam would follow them with the Secret Service. This would give Donna magical defense, and physical defense. The rest of them watched as their colleagues and friends disappeared to the hospital.<p>

The President had got up by this time, and he started moving back to the Oval Office. Harry quickly whispered to Hermione that she should follow him and guard him, that he would get more people to guard him but there needed to be someone magical with him at all times. Hermione nodded that she understood and caught up with the President, telling him why she was there. Leo went back to his office, visibly shaken with the turn of events, and Toby also did the same.

Gibbs turned to the rest of them "Ok now we have two scenes to process quickly." At this moment, Tim and Daniel arrived from the other scene where they had been trying to finish up. "Actually we finished with that scene, got all the evidence here," Tim motioned to the crime scene kits he was carrying. "Good work Tim," Gibbs replied giving rare praise to the younger team member.

"DiNozzo, photographs, Tim, bag and tag and Ziva help Tim, the rest of you stay outta the way!" Gibbs ordered gruffly. Harry turned to Jack "I'm going to have to go and get more support from the magical community, tell Gibbs when he's done will you?" he asked quietly motioning to Gibbs who was engrossed in the evidence. "Sure thing kid, we'll meet you back at the Navy Yard when you are done?"

"Ok." With that Harry was out of the room and down to the bathroom they had come in by. The team worked hard with Daniel watching them fascinated as they were collecting all the evidence. Finally they had finished, and they all moved back to the van that Daniel and Tim had brought to take all the evidence back to NCIS as quickly as possible.

* * *

><p>Harry walked into the Auror's office wearily and asked to speak to Mildred Grav as quickly as possible. Thankfully she wasn't busy and could see him.<p>

"Hi Harry, sit down," she started "A man named Daniel Jackson rang us up to inform us that you were already at the scene of the dark magic, so we didn't send a team as we thought you could handle it. Now what happened and what exactly is this note about?"

"Well, we apparated into the White House, and had it in lock down while we and the Secret Service did a thorough search of the building. We found what looked to be one crime scene, and then after the lockdown was over, we also found that Donna Lyman had been attacked in Josh Lyman's office. She is on her way to the hospital as of now and I hope she is ok. We have not found the perpetrator yet. As for the note, we found out that the wand that was at the scene of the first crime was that of Bellatrix Lestrange and had her fingerprints all over it. Personally I think that the President needs to have a magical guard with him at all times as well as his Secret Service guards and that is what I came here to request," replied Harry.

Mildred looked a little shocked "I agree Harry, I will order an immediate team to go and stand guard over the president, and another guard to help out the people already guarding Donna Lyman." With that she started barking orders to other Aurors around the office. "Now as for Bellatrix, I checked with Azkaban, she is still incarcerated in the prison and she has an around the clock guard, so there is no way that she could have been your perpetrator. However, since that wand was meant to be in the British Ministry of Magic, it is slightly worrying that our perpetrator has so much access to first of all a Wizarding government body and now a Muggle government body. We need to catch this person fast!"

"I know Ma'am, so I best get back to it and find out what we know now, and update the others. I will keep you updated and thank you for the extra Auror teams," replied Harry getting up to shake her hand.

"No problem Harry."

Harry returned to NCIS to find all the people who had not initially gone to the hospital in the office.

"Gibbs, the Auror office are sending people to guard the president and to guard Donna. Bellatrix Lestrange is also still in prison," reported Harry quickly.

"Good work kid, now are you able to go and relieve Ron at the hospital, and tell him that he should go home and get some rest so he can be back later. I don't want her or the other people at the hospital without one of you three there," replied Jethro.

"Yes Sir!" Harry replied.

"I think I'll go with him, and I'll send back my wife to help you Gibbs. She is better at investigations than me, I'm more of the guarding type," said Jack quickly.

"Ok and also take DiNozzo with you, he's getting more and more restless as we wait for the results from various tests," replied Gibbs.

"Heyyyy I resent that," said Tony but with a smile got up and made to follow Harry and Jack to go to the hospital.

They made it to the hospital in record time thanks to Harry being able to apparate them there quickly enough. They quickly found the rest of the group in one of the private waiting rooms filled with Secret Service and newly arrived Aurors.

They sat down quietly so as not to disturb the others. Jack looked at Sam and seeing her distressed state "Heyyy come here," he drew her into a hug and whispered reassurances in her ear. After a little while she calmed down enough to say "I'm sorry Jack, it's just this person is crazy and is an unknown to us it seems he could be anywhere."

"I know, but we gotta stay calm and find this guy. I told Gibbs that you would go back to NCIS and I would stay to guard Donna with the rest. I thought maybe you could help with the investigation more than I could. Has there been any word on her?" Jack asked.

"We have not been told anything except for the fact that she has to go into surgery right now as she has some kind of internal bleeding that needs to be stopped. Teal'c is stood outside the surgery entrance guarding her."

"Well at least he's guarding her. Now off you go, I'll see you later," with that he gave her another hug and she got up reluctantly to leave with the others that were also going.

Harry found himself sat next to Tony as they waited quietly trying to give comfort where comfort was needed.

"Harry, would it be ok to ask you a question?" Tony asked looking around to make sure no nurses were in the room to overhear.

"Sure."

"The other day at the first crime scene I was by the dumpster when suddenly I seemed to have some kind of vision or flashback. I was chasing a man and suddenly he took out a wooden stick, a wand I mean. However, I have absolutely no memory other than that vision of that ever taking place. I also had no idea what the wand was. Do you have any idea what could have happened to me?" asked Tony obviously getting more and more distressed.

Harry sat in silence thinking for what could have happened "Well I am no Hermione Granger, but I think that you have been obliviated. That is a spell that wizards use to make someone forget. Now if the person's mind is strong, they can break the obliviation and that I think is what is happening to you. So that man in your vision probably just wiped you of that particular memory."

Tony shuddered as he realised the connotations of such a spell. "Can you remove the memory block?" he asked hopefully.

"I can, but be prepared for a shock as the memories will rush back all at once, and if you have been hit by more than one of these spells all those memories will also come back. Come on lets go outside." Harry and Tony got up and letting the others know they were going outside, on the way Tony rang Jethro to let him know what they were doing.

They found a quiet spot on a bench where no one could overhear them or disturb them without them knowing. They sat down and then bringing his wand out Harry quietly said the counter while looking deep into Tony's eyes performing Legilimency on him to help get rid of the memory block. Tony gasped as his memories came rushing back. Harry was amazed that there were so many memories that had been blocked, it seemed that for a lot of Tony's life he had seen wizards or witches and they had been blocked from him. Tony sagged on the bench, and Harry knew he had to get Tony home. He rang Gibbs to let him know and rang a nurse at the nurses' station near the waiting room to let them know he'd be longer than he had said. He quickly apparated Tony to Jethro's house and got him situated on the couch. He had told Jethro he would stay until Jethro himself appeared from NCIS.

"Tony, can you tell me, you know the man that you saw in that first vision you were describing, what did he look like?" asked Harry when they had settled down to wait.

"He had really long blond hair, and was very tall. Harry I know a lot more about the Wizarding world than I thought, I know about you, and I most certainly know what that man is called. It was Lucius Malfoy that was in my vision."


	7. Chapter 7 Revelations

AN: Sorry its not huge, but I've started writing the next chapter, and have more of an overall picture of where everything is headed now...so progress :P

* * *

><p>When Gibbs arrived at his house half an hour later he walked into his deathly silent living room warily. He found that Tony was still sat on the sofa in a sort of a daze with Harry murmuring silently to himself staring at the wall. He coughed quietly so as to alert the two to his presence. Harry's head shot round and was immediately reaching for his wand, but relaxed as he saw who it was, Tony had just looked around slowly and still dazedly.<p>

Gibbs walked upto Tony and searched his face to see how bad the damage was. Gibbs then sat down next to Tony and softly asked "so what do you remember?"

Tony took a deep breath as if anchoring himself. "I am what is known as a Squib in the Wizarding world" seeing Gibbs' confused look he carried on "that means that I am born to a witch and wizard but am without magic. It also means I know all about the Wizarding world as I was brought up knowing everything but took all education in the Muggle world instead." Gibbs took this information in and filed it away for analysis later. "I have had plenty of meetings with wizards in particular one wizard who I have kept chasing over and over again as I find him. His name is Lucius Malfoy and he is the one that kept obliviating me." Here Harry took over "Obliviating means wiping memories. Malfoy managed to wipe all of Tony's remembrance of the Wizarding World and of what he was and what Malfoy himself was doing all these years. However, although I do not doubt Tony's memory, there is one slight issue and it is one we've already hit," here Tony looked up sharply staring at Harry as he said the next words "Lucius Malfoy is also in our prison system." Gibbs looked thoughtful. "Well we have another mystery to solve then. Wait one more thing, the SG-1 guys all explained how the Goa'uld had glowy eyes, did his eyes ever glow Tony?"

Tony immediately answered "Yes, I thought it was weird."

"Ok you guys stay here, I'll make sure all the guards are ok, and switch around as needed, you two gets some rest and some food and I'll give a sit rep to everyone else. Harry, do you think you could get confirmation that Malfoy is in fact in jail?"

"Yes of course," replied Harry. With that Gibbs set off leaving Harry and Tony to get some rest. Harry immediately said "Accio parchment and pen". Harry caught the two objects neatly and started his letter to the Auror division immediately. When he was done, Hedwig had already arrived knowing her master needed her. He clipped the letter to her and with a hoot she was gone. He looked at Tony who was still quite pale and still digesting all the new information he knew. "Tony are you hungry?"

Tony looked up slowly, "Yeah, yeah I am". "How bout we get pizza then?" Tony's face lit up "Yeah!" Harry found the pizza menu and found that there was an already circled order on the menu, knowing that this must have been Tony's choice anyway he rang up and ordered. "Next time I'll cook for you," Harry said to Tony as he got off the phone, "but I was pretty sure Gibbs wouldn't have any ingredients in so this will have to do" "Gibbs never has any ingredients, how good of a cook are you?" asked Tony.

"I'm a pretty good cook, I learned when I was young," Tony noticed Harry's face turned stormy as he said that so decided to leave it at that. "Say did you ever see the Star Wars films?"

"Yeah, they are awesome!" said Harry "I watched them in the last couple of years as we were trying to show Ron the Muggle world."

"Come on then I made sure Gibbs has a TV and DVD player, but it's upstairs in the guest room."

"Ah no problem," Harry went upstairs and levitated them downstairs easily. Tony hooked it all up and they started watching only being interrupted when the pizza arrived.

* * *

><p>Back at the hospital everyone was waiting expectantly as they had heard that Donna was now out of surgery. Gibbs had informed everyone of the developments and knowing that Harry and Tony could take care of themselves decided to stay at the hospital with the majority of the others. Finally after an hour or two the doctor came out to tell them that Donna was stable and that she had pulled through. Josh was crying with happiness that she had pulled through "Now you can go and see her but it is one at a time." Josh was up immediately to follow her. He followed her through the maze of rooms until at last they were outside her door. "Now I don't want you to be shocked, we have to have all the monitoring equipment kept on just in case there is some kind of problem"<p>

"Ok doc, when will she wake up?" he asked.

"When her body wants her to wake up" Josh sighed and pushed his way in. Josh was immediately upset by all the wires and how small she looked lying in the bed with her eyes closed. He sat down in the chair immediately by the bed and took her hand rubbing it softly with his own hand. He started talking to her murmuring comfort to her when suddenly he felt her hand move. He immediately pressed the call button for the nurse then carried on rubbing her hand willing her to wake up and hear his love for her. The nurse came in and observing the situation she said "has she moved?"

"Yes her hand a minute ago," "well carry on and I'll just stay here to monitor her as she wakes.

Donna could hear Josh next to her, talking to her, reassuring her, she tried to open her eyes, but found it was too hard, so she moved her hand instead enjoying the sensation of him holding her hand. She tried harder and found that she could just about open her eyes, she forced them open to look into Josh's eyes.

"Hi honey," Josh said looking at her.

She tried to talk, but found her mouth very dry, Josh moved closer to hear her "Josh" she managed whispering. "Hush little baby, don't you worry you'll be fine." She relaxed again and feeling her eyes heavy fell into sleep again.


	8. Chapter 8 Surprises

Chapter 8 - Surprises

Harry awoke to a tapping on the window, bleary eyed he got up from where he had fallen asleep on the sofa and let Hedwig in. He took the package from her and then gave her an owl treat from his pocket. Meanwhile Tony had also awoken with all the noise. Hedwig hooted affectionately and flew off again out of the window. Harry sat down to open the package. Tony looked at the package suspiciously, "You only sent a letter, why do we have a package back?"

"That is what I'd like to know," said Jethro as he stood in the corridor behind them making them both jump. Tony glared at Gibbs and Gibbs ignored him sitting down on the single seater looking at Harry expectantly. Harry opened the package slowly making sure not to drop the items that were within. Harry started gaping at what was inside. "What, what is it?" asked Tony whining.

"It's a two way mirror!" he replied.

"Ohhh, handy." Tony said "Boss, it is a mirror that two people have, they say the others name into it and you can directly talk to that person through the mirror."

"As you said, handy, what does the letter say?"

_Dear Harry,_

_Lucius Malfoy is indeed still in prison as you suspected. I made sure to do a visual check and make sure he was there - sorry._

_I have enclosed a two way mirror so that we can more easily talk together about the case. Call me when you need to._

_Mildred._

_p.s. I have sent more teams out there are some on the president and some on the hospital, you don't need to leave your guard there anymore._

"Right, so we need to group back together and work out what is going on here, Donna is out of danger and has woken up so we can all go back to the NCIS office and do a sit rep," ordered Jethro. Harry and Tony got up and got ready to go to the office.

* * *

><p>In the office.<p>

"Hi everyone. Ok so as some of you know Donna woke up earlier and she gave a full description of the man that hurt he. Ziva already checked him out and the man she described was a secret service agent. We checked out the secret service agent and found that he has now been found as missing. Is there any way for people to look like other people?" Jethro started.

"Witches and wizards can use a glamour to look like someone else for a time," Hermione explained and putting a glamour on Ron she made him look like Harry "however, the spell can more easily be broken than other spells."

"So that's a yes then, so we could be looking for the Secret Service agent or we could be looking for someone completely different. We need to find that secret service agent any-" Suddenly Abby who was in the meeting using a web cam from her lab screamed. "Abs what's up?" Jethro immediately alert. A trembling Abby looked at Jethro "I think you all need to see this." Jethro took off at a sprint running out of the room and to find out what had happened. Everyone else followed him at a slower pace.

Jethro finds his arms filled with Abby as soon as he makes it to her lab. She isn't easily scared but this has got her terrified.

"Abs, what is it?" Jethro whispers. Abby disentangles herself slightly from his arms enough to point to the corner of her lab. Jethro follows her gaze to where there appears to be a dead body. Jethro turns back to Abby carrying on their hug as everyone else starts to arrive, he points to the corner so everyone can see what has happened. He notices Ducky has come with everyone else and motions him with his eyes to take care of it.

Ducky moves into the room and starts preparing the body to be moved to the Morgue. "Jethro - time of death was yesterday that means he died around the same time as the alarms went off in the White House." Tony moves over next to Ducky starting to take photographs of the scene and gasps "Boss, that's the Secret Service agent."

Jethro lets Abby go, still maintaining contact with her for her comfort "Ok treat this as a crime scene, Harry any idea how there was suddenly a dead body in here?"

Harry thought for a moment and looked at Hermione communicating with his eyes making sure he had the correct idea. "There is one way this could have happened. We can transfigure something to look like something else, so for instance I can show you here." He transfigured an empty test tube to look like a children's cube. He handed it to Jethro to show him how alike it looked "however, the transfiguration can only last a certain amount of time, depending on how powerful the wizard is. It seems like that the transfiguration on that particular object finished while we were talking earlier."

"Ok, so this was definitely done by our suspect and we are obviously not looking for the secret service agent anymore. Everyone lets go back upstairs while Ducky gets this body to the Morgue and starts the autopsy." Looking at Abby Jethro says "come on Abs, you too."

When they'd all managed to sit down again, they pooled all their knowledge again trying to find anything that they had missed. Everyone was silently thinking for awhile until Hermione gave out a little scream. Everyone turned to her curiously.

"Harry, Ron, I don't know why we didn't think about this before!" said Hermione excitedly getting up so she could pace. Jack watched in amusement as she did the same thing as Sam did when she got excited.

"Ok Hermione, we get that you finally understood something, now tell us what it is," said Ron trying to calm her down.

"You remember what happened with the Crouch's?" Hermione asked. Harry looked up surprised and concerned, Ron equalling Harry's look said "Yes, don't tell me..."

"I think that's what has happened with both Bellatrix and Lucius, and who knows how many more of the prisoners."

"But the ministry said they'd put in precautions for that!" said Harry angrily.

"Well they might have, but still I think something like that is what must have happened," said Hermione. Seeing the exasperated faces of the others she started to explain how the younger Crouch had been liberated from prison. Everyone in the room looked horrified. "Wait i've got another idea, Harry can you give me the two way mirror?" Harry handed it over to Hermione.

"Mildred" said Hermione into the mirror. Suddenly Mildred's face appeared in the mirror.

"Hello Hermione, what can I do for you?" Mildred asked.

"Well we have a theory about Malfoy and Lestrange," replied Hermione explaining all about the Crouch situation and what could have happened. Mildred 's face got graver and graver the more Hermione explained. "So I just had a sudden idea, do you think we can track their magical signatures as that would be unique to the person whether they are under Polyjuice or not." Mildred still looked grave "well we almost can it is in the works, but it is not yet a viable solution as it still needs to be worked on." Hermione looked disappointed having been sure that they would be able to follow her plan.

"Hermione, one sec, I think we might have something that could help," Sam said in the corner next to Jack.

"Thanks Mildred , I'll get back to you with more results soon." said Hermione effectively hanging up on the two way mirror. Hermione turned to Sam who was having a whispered conversation with Daniel, Teal'c and Jack.

Finally she turned round and said "we have this tracking ability developed by the Asgard that we can use, if you could just take us to my lab then we could retrieve it easily."

"Ok, I'll go with her," said Harry starting legilimency while Sam thought hard about her lab. She then looped arms with Harry and they disappeared immediately before anyone had time to say anything. A minute later they were back with a very small device.

Jethro startled out of his thoughts said "Ok good work, now we just need to find them to track them."

This was when Harry had a brainwave and said "Dobby". Immediately there was loud crack and Dobby appeared before them. The non magical's looked slightly scared but tried to mask it as Harry gave rapid instructions to Dobby.

"Yes Master Harry I will do as you say," Dobby said taking the tracking chip and leaving again immediately with another crack.

"Sorry everyone that was a house elf who has decided he likes me a lot so will do some of the things I say. Oh and they have different magic to us, so are very useful," said Harry apologetically "Now we just need to wait until he gets back."

* * *

><p>AN: Short again I know I'm sorry, but there is a plan that is slowly unfolding. Also about the transfiguration - obviously that could not be very factual in the world of HP but for my story - thats how it is :) Laters!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9  Planning

AN: Sorry guys its been too long, lots of things have happened, but there aren't too many chapters of the story left and here's the next one. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 - Planning<p>

While they were waiting for Dobby to return, Harry decided that he would go and visit Josh and Donna in the hospital as he hadn't had time to yet and was anxious to make sure they were ok after Donna had woken up. He apparated quietly to a secluded location just outside the hospital mentally preparing himself to be around the lots of people that are always associated with hospitals. He walked through the halls quietly so that no one would notice him.

Finally he found Donna's room and he knocked before being admitted to enter. He found Donna sat up in bed and Josh on the seat next to her.

"Hi guys, how are you?" he asked.

Donna replied "We are as well as we can be I guess, how are you doing?" she noticed he was slightly pale and ever so slightly shaking.

"I'm ok, we're hot on the tail of the man who did this to you, and you've got some good guards so I wouldn't worry about a thing," Harry replied sitting on the other visitor's seat.

Josh had also noticed how he wasn't looking so good so he decided that while it was just the three of them in the room he should have that promised talk with him.

"Harry, are you really ok?" Josh asked quietly.

Harry looked at him gauging whether the other man would take 'I'm fine' for an answer. Deciding to try it he said "Yeah I'm fine," in the most upbeat way he could looking down. He could feel both Donna and Josh staring at him. Looking up it was too much for him "Fine, no I'm not ok. Haven't been for a few years now. I am especially not fine in hospitals, but I wanted to see you guys."

"Harry, I think you've got what is known as PTSD - Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. I have had since I was shot awhile back; I had episodes where I was flashing back to the night when I was shot. I finally realised I needed help and went to a doctor who could help me called Stanley. I think you should probably try and find someone like that who could help you. It will start to affect your life far too much and you will withdraw more and more and I think your friends are already worried about you enough." Harry looked nervous at what he had said. "Harry, I know you don't wanna talk to a doctor but I also know that it's the right thing to do, you can't solve this on your own, believe me I know." Harry still looked hesitant but said "I'll try." Josh and Donna looked relieved.

Suddenly a loud crack was heard that instantly made the guards at the door open it to find out what had happened.

Dobby had appeared right next to Harry. Harry said to the guards "it is ok, calm down, it is just Dobby." The guards went back to their posts even more vigilant than they had already been.

Harry turned his attention back to the creature in front of him. Dobby was shaking and very pale "Dobby come here and sit down," Harry said getting the little elf to sit down before he fell down.

"Master Harry, I did as you said, and hid the device on Malfoy, but I also followed him undetected for awhile, he had these glowy eyes and Lestrange was there. She talked in a funny voice and called Malfoy Ba'al, and Malfoy responded in a funny voice as well. They were being very cruel and nasty sir," said Dobby terrified. Harry sat back in his chair astonished at this news. Josh and Donna just looked at each other confused, but also scared because Harry looked as if he were about to faint. However, he rallied himself and said to Dobby "Thank you Dobby, you can go back to what you were doing before, you do not have to watch them anymore and get yourself a pick-me-up."

"Yes Master Harry," bowing deep he left with another crack.

"Donna, Josh I'm afraid I'll have to leave you now and go and tell the others about what Dobby just told me. I hope you feel better soon Donna, and I'll try as I said before," said Harry getting up to leave.

"Bye Harry," chorused Donna and Josh.

* * *

><p>When everyone had assembled back in their work place in NCIS, Harry took the floor reluctantly.<p>

"Hi guys, so Dobby has placed the tracking chip," there was a slight interruption as everyone got excited to be able to actually track their perpetrator.

"Unfortunately there is some other news that related to the specialties of the SGC. Dobby says that both Malfoy and Lestrange talk in funny voices and have glowy eyes. He heard Lestrange call Malfoy: 'Ba'al'." Jack was immediately pale with the news.

With a glance at Jack, Daniel started talking "Ba'al is one of the system lords that we've had a run in with many a time. He is also one of the more sadistic system lords we have met. He has also got a personal history with Jack as he took Jack prisoner awhile ago."

"We are gonna have to get this bastard," said Jack angrily scrunching his fists up. Jethro watched Jack contemplatively wondering what had happened to Jack when he was with Ba'al.

"Ok guys, this is all good, Sam are you tracking the signal?" Jethro asked Sam trying to get them back on track.

"Yes, he is moving rapidly but normally for the moment," said Sam.

"Ok, tell us when he st-" Jethro was interrupted by Sam "hang on, he's moving haphazardly, wait now he's not on the ground, now he's starting to move out of the atmosphere."

Jack banged his head on the table "that means he's gone on a ship back to the mother-ship that I assume must be in orbit. We'll never catch him now."

"Jack, we can still follow him though, the transmitter is long range," said Sam admonishingly as if to tell him he shouldn't give up "we should carry on from the SGC, erm Harry, Ron, Hermione do you think we could ask you for a lift?"

"Sure," replied Harry after a glance at Hermione and Ron. After Jethro had informed the director what was happening, the three magicals transported everyone to just outside the SGC. They all had to go through a security check but were allowed to keep their wands and weapons as they were security personnel. The people in the group who weren't part of the SGC group were walking along the halls behind the Stargate group with increasing wonderment at the soldiers walking around. They all got into the elevator which would take them down to the Stargate knowing that they would all want to see it no matter what the emergency. Finally they got out on the correct level, each of the members of the team getting more and more curious as they got closer and closer to seeing the Stargate.

"There we go," said Jack as they walked into the control room for Stargate Command. General Hammond was in the control room talking to one of the technicians. "This is General Hammond, General Hammond, these are the people from NCIS and from A command" said Jack removing the name of the magical command on purpose.

"Nice to meet you, hope we can help," said General Hammond shaking everyone's hand. He noticed they were a little preoccupied by staring at the Stargate but didn't take it personally.

"Sir, there have been developments, we believe that one of the two magicals is now actually Ba'al," said Jack making his face neutral. General Hammond started, looked at Jack and said "Ok Son, you can go get him, but be careful."

"Yes Sir!" replied Jack. "Shall we go into the conference room?" Jack said starting to lead them all to where the mission briefings take place. When everyone had sat down General Hammond motioned for Jack to start the briefing.

"Ok, we need to know where one of our ships is, we need to follow Ba'al. We have a monitor on him so we know where he is, but we'll need a ship to follow him," started Jack.

"Well the O'Neill is currently nearest to us, and near a Stargate," replied General Hammond looking at a list of ships that they could take. Everyone tried not to laugh at the name of the ship, while Jack and Sam looked embarrassed.

"Ok, that's great; we'll take the O'Neill then. Everyone get ready to go, and we'll head to the planet in two hours," said Jack. Everyone murmured in agreement.

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron, Hermione, Jack, Sam, Teal'c, Daniel, Gibbs, Tony, Ziva and Tim were all waiting in the gate room for the go ahead to 'gate to P5N21Z where they'd be picked up by the O'Neill. Finally the Stargate started spinning and locking the chevrons. When all chevrons locked and the mighty puddle jumped out, everyone moved back unconsciously taken aback by what they saw.<p>

"Harry, are you sure about this?" asked Ron nervously from his left side.

"Yes mate, come on, by all accounts it'll be over in a matter of seconds," replied Harry who was not nervous at all.

"That's the spirit," said Jack on Harry's other side, affectionately ruffling Harry's already ruffled hair. Ron didn't look any less nervous, but he was a Gryffindor and he would not back out now. Gibbs however, wasn't nervous, but he was finding it hard to believe that he would come out on another planet and he knew that Abby would be incredibly jealous of what was happening. Tim looked the most excited, the geek in him wanting to get closer and getting more and more impatient.

"Ok everyone, you have a go," said General Hammond through the speaker phone. Tim stepped forward first, wanting to get to the Stargate and examine it. He bounded up the ramp and stopped by the event horizon.

"Whoa," he started when suddenly he felt himself going through it as someone pushed him from behind. Everyone turned to look at Jack.

"What?" he said "I couldn't stand it another time, come on lets go." With that he walked through the others following behind.

On the planet they found another member of Stargate command waiting for them.

"Hi guys, this way," the man motioned them towards the jumper that was sitting nearby.

"Hermione, I thought we were going up in a big ship?" whispered Ron.

"Calm down Ron, we have to use the little ship to get onto the big ship, it'll be ok you'll see," she replied holding his hand tightly to give added comfort. They fell into silence as they got onto the jumper and were taken up to the O'Neill. They were all speechless at how big it was as they got closer to it. Finally they were on the ship and were told to get settled in. They were all given little cabins to stay in.

* * *

><p>Two days into the trip they were all in the conference room assigned to them.<p>

"Ok we need a plan," started Jethro. Everyone was startled as he spoke up, "what?" he asked.

"Nothing," replied Jack "you are right. Everyone rack their brains for an idea, and no stupid ones. Here, use these and come back to me with something good!" The room lapsed into silence as they took the pads and pens. Daniel immediately started scribbling. Jack started doodling while he was thinking about what resources they had. Jethro wrote down everyone's names and their strengths. Hermione started listing spells which could be useful. Tim just sat staring at his piece of paper obviously confused as to why they weren't using computers. Ziva was also staring. Sam started building gizmos on her piece of paper, hoping that she could build one that would be helpful. Teal'c sat quietly while Tony was also lost in thought. Ron however, was starting to map out strategic defences and offenses on his pad of paper and Harry was using his to write out complicated spell variations.

About an hour later, Ron looked up from his pad of paper and said "Ok I think I have an idea, it might be a bit shaky as I don't know what technologies and help we have but it's a basic plan." Everyone paid attention to him as he started to explain.

"We need to lure Ba'al to an empty planet. Then while he is distracted, we get onto his ship with the use of a jumper or something. We poison the water supply for the ship with a potion that Hermione can probably brew. We get off the ship and leave Ba'al to die slowly, or we get off the ship bringing Ba'al with us, give him the antidote and remove Ba'al from Lucius Malfoy then lock him up for good."

Everyone apart from Hermione and Harry looked at Ron in amazement as they didn't know he was such a good strategist.

"Ok that does sound like a good plan. As much as I hate Ba'al I think we should try to take him alive this time, and if that is going to fail then we will leave him to die as a last resort," said Jack. Sam knew how hard this was for Jack so reached over and rubbed his arm comfortingly, Jack relaxing more as she rubbed.

"I think we should split into teams," said Jethro. "I've written down everyone's strengths. I think we should have a magical portion to every team. Here is what I have so far: Team 1: Jack, Harry, Tony, Ziva. Team 2: Tim, Hermione, Teal'c. Team 3: Ron, Jethro, Sam and Daniel."

"One second, we need some way of luring Ba'al to the planet, how are we going to do that and is that a full team or just one person?" asked Daniel.

"I think it needs to be one person, and I think it needs to be me," said Jack tiredly. There was an outcry of no's from around the table. "No seriously guys, think about it, Ba'al hates me, he wants me he always has and always will. He'll come personally if he thinks I'm there."

The table quietened down thinking about what Jack said. Sam was now almost in Jack's lap, scared at the thought of Jack facing Ba'al again.

"Ok then, we take Jack out of Team 1 for that part of the plan," said Jethro making a note on his pad of paper.

"Right well we need to spend the next couple of days coming up with the full plan of attack, Ron, Hermione, Teal'c and Jethro could you team up for the next couple of days and create the full strategy?" asked Jack. He was answered with a "sure" from each of them.

"I have come up with a list of spells that I think we could use, Ron, Harry do you have more that you could add to the list?" Hermione asked.

"Yep, here Hermione here's my list," replied Harry handing his pad of paper over to her.

"Thanks, I'll add these," replied Hermione.

"Ok now that's sorted. I think everyone needs to have some training sessions together, learn to fight in different ways and to work with your team. We only have a week at most before we need to confront him," said Jack.

"Here," said Hermione handing out a piece of paper for everyone.

"Whoa Hermione, how did you already create these?" asked Sam looking at the piece of paper.

"Magic," was Hermione's only answer. The piece of paper contained a colour coded timetable dictating when they ate, slept, worked for the next week. Sam could only nod in appreciation and excitement.

* * *

><p>Thankyou for reading!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10 The Attack Part 1

AN: It is a short chapter, but I felt that it came to a natural break.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 – The Attack Part 1<p>

Harry was running fast through the forest, sending bolts of light off behind him as he was running not stopping to check if he hit anything as he followed Ziva on a well-worn path. He slowed slightly to cast a quick point me spell, realising they were going off path, he sped up again to try and catch Ziva. Realising he would never catch up he cast a Patronus with a rushed message up to Ziva. She slowed, acknowledge him as he passed her, and he took the lead through the branches and leaves.

Jack was waiting to the North West of the forest, Harry had cast a disillusionment charm on him as he was waiting, he knew that Tony was not far from him, and as they had no magic, they had coms if need be. At that point they were on radio silence just in case. In the distance he could hear Harry and Ziva in the distance travelling fast. Tony was only 30 metres at most from Jack but was finding it harder and harder to sit still, he wasn't normally a patient person. He resisted the urge to move as he waited.

Suddenly a mechanical type voice said "scenario over". Tony looked around in surprise as the forest melted away and the rest of the teams were immediately visible to him.

"Why did it stop, it wasn't the end was it?" asked Tony confused. Everyone else looked just as confused as him. Then there was a voice from the door "We are currently one day away from Ba'al's position, you've gotta get ready, the mission is a go." They all turned round to see the captain's second in command at the door having disengaged the training.

They started filing out and each went to their respective cabins to get ready for the mission. They had been preparing for it ever since they had arrived on the ship. Harry, Hermione and Ron had managed to create the training room where they could design what terrain they wanted, how big it was and then they pitched team against team so that they could learn to work together better. It had definitely worked as well, although the magical trio weren't as fit as they could be they were at least a bit better than they had been, and they knew some basic moves of self defense if they were without their magic.

However, now they all had to get ready as they all wanted to make sure Ba'al/Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange were gone or captured for good. Each member of the group had a different pack to take based on who they were and what their speciality was. Although the magicals could send messages to each other they still had coms so that other people could communicate with them. They all had a basic set of potions if needed, there were some with more healing potions and some with more explosive potions. They all wore standard SGC fatigues although they had different patches based on the team they were in. They had changed the team names as Jack had insisted that it wasn't 'cool' to be called Team 1, 2 and 3. Team 1 was now Phoenix, Team 2: Basilisk and Team 3: Dragon.

Phoenix Leader would be Jack and in his absence it was Tony, Basilisk Leader would be Teal'c and Dragon Leader would be Jethro. Once they had all packed the essentials for the mission they were each under orders to spend some time sleeping and the rest of the time relaxing in whatever way possible.

Finally the captain announced that they were almost at the planet that they were going to stage the attack from, there had been a few changes in the plans but they had quickly put together a comprehensive plan and back up plans if things went wrong.

They congregated on the bridge, each ready to do their part.

Jack and a team of other SGC personnel left the others on the bridge and went to a camouflaged jumper. The SGC personnel were all disguised as bounty hunters.

The captain nodded to the man in charge of the teleports as he saw everyone was ready. They disappeared and reappeared on the planet in a clearing. This planet didn't have a Stargate and was completely empty so was perfect for their mission. The rest of the three teams spread out and got into position settling down for the long wait. Jack and the modified jumper would arrive on the planet two hours after they had been dropped so as to make sure that anyone watching would be confused.

An hour passed, and the modified jumper communicated with Ba'al's ship that they had Jack O'Neill and where Ba'al should meet them to pick him up.

Two hours finally passed and before leaving the modified jumper one of the younger members of the SGC team on the jumper looked apologetically at Jack. Sighing, Jack held his arms up for the man. The junior team member pulled Jack's arms behind his back and tied them with rope in tight knots. Then they pushed Jack out of the jumper menacingly and pushed him towards the clearing all the while keeping in character.

When they got to the clearing they didn't have to wait long before a Tel'tak landed near the assembled teams. Dragon, Pheonix and Basilisk watched as Jaffa and finally Ba'al left the ship. When they had left the area for long enough, Harry moved quickly toward the Tel'tak getting behind the solitary guard. He whispered 'imperio' and commanded the guard to keep looking the other way and to open the ship. When everyone was on-board, he quickly commanded the man to close the ship and then wiped the man's memories as quickly as possible before jumping on his broom and flying through the gap that was quickly closing. Hermione and Teal'c had been the first into the ship, finding another man on the bridge of the small ship. Hermione quickly stunned him so they could get through undetected. Finally when Harry had flown through the closing door, they all hid in the cargo area as quietly as possible, Ron cast a disillusionment charm on everyone while Hermione woke the man and erased his memories.

All was finally quiet on the ship, while the two guards themselves were feeling a bit stunned, but kept at their duty as they knew they'd be punished if they left their posts.

Meanwhile Jack was very uncomfortable. He also had some basic potions hidden in inside pockets and shrunk but he wasn't feeling as secure as he had been when they had only been discussing the plan. Finally they saw the Jaffa and Ba'al enter the clearing.

"Jack O'Neill what a surprise," said Ba'al with obvious pleasure.

"Lucy, good to meet you at last," spat Jack talking to the host of the body.

"Shut up O'Neill, its Ba'al. However did you get to be here," Ba'al asked curiously. Jack refused to answer.

"We found him and his team on a planet bartering with the locals, my lord" started the junior SGC man. Ba'al waved him to stop.

"What happened to his team?" Ba'al asked starting to get angry.

"We could only collect O'Neill, the rest had fled before we captured him, the cowards," replied another of the men.

"Damnit! I wanted them all," replied Ba'al "CRUCIO" he shouted directing the pain making curse at Jack. Jack writhed, feeling the worst pain he had felt in years, while trying to refuse shouting out. Then the pain stopped. Ba'al motioned his Jaffa to pick him up and they marched back to the Tel'tak. Somewhere on the way Jack fell unconscious from the pain.


	11. Chapter 11 The Attack Part 2

For your information:

Team Pheonix: Jack (leader), Tony (sub-leader), Harry, Ziva

Team Basilisk: Teal'c (leader), Hermione, Tim

Team Dragon: Gibbs (leader), Ron, Sam, Daniel

AN: Please note that when the teams are out these things are happening almost simultaneously.

Chapter 11 – The Attack Part 2

Hermione screamed as they pushed Jack down on the ground in front of them in the cargo bay. Harry was very glad that he had thought to put silencing spells up so that if they made a noise they wouldn't be noticed by the Jaffa. Teal'c studied Jack intently.

"It does not look like he is hurt too badly, he is unconscious and his body is spasming slightly every now and again, but other than that the spasms are not bad." Everyone sighed with relief although the three magicals gave each other meaningful looks, knowing that this was the after effects of the cruciatus curse, and they wouldn't know how bad it was until they managed to speak to the man. This of course would be impossible until they had followed their mission, they hoped beyond hope Jack wouldn't get crucio'd again.

It seemed like an eternity before they had reached the Ha'tak, and in that time Jack had not regained consciousness. The Jaffa roughly dragged Jack out of the tel'tak while the rest of them waited. They couldn't afford to move until they were sure there was no one left on the ship, even with their magic.

Finally Jethro made the signal that they could move out, they split into their teams and left team by team.

* * *

><p>Team Basilisk immediately left the cargo bay with Hermione in front to disable any Jaffa stragglers. Fortunately they met with none as they were leaving the ship. They crept down the hallways, with Hermione and Tim swapping at every pillar who was on point, while Teal'c watched their back. Finally after a nerve wracking half an hour they reached their target, Hermione and Tim took out several shrunken test tubes each, Hermione quietly casting the enlargement spell on each one, while Tim moved to the correct tubing.<p>

Teal'c meanwhile was watching their backs, when suddenly a blast came out of nowhere, causing all three to duck as much as possible. Teal'c immediately fired back, while Tim and Hermione got behind as much cover as possible and brought their weapons to bear. Tim started shooting in the direction of the blast fire as well while Hermione fired alternately Stupefy's and Reducto's trying to make as much damage as possible and to hurt or knock the enemy unconscious.

"How many are there?" asked Hermione quickly before returning back to firing magically.

"There seem to be a squad of ten, Hermione Granger," replied Teal'c never stopping concentrating on firing on the enemy.

"This is Basilisk Beta, I repeat this is Basilisk Beta, we have ten on our tail, I repeat ten on our tail," said Tim into his radio, breaking the radio silence. No one responded, but this wasn't worrying.

There was no more talk for a while as they tried to take them out, they each managed to one, but the Jaffa had too much of an advantage on the amount of cover they had from the corridor. Suddenly one of the Jaffa got a lucky shot and hit Hermione on the leg, pushing her back into the bulkhead behind her.

Tim went over to her immediately while Teal'c carried on trying to cover them.

"Teal'c it's bad," shouted Tim over the noise of weapons fire as he found Hermione was unconscious. "I can't wake her up."

* * *

><p>Team Dragon left the cargo bay next, leaving five minutes before they set off, this time Jethro and Ron took point alternately while Sam protected their backs. They went swiftly moving as fast as possible towards the main engines, their aim was to get as close as possible without being detected.<p>

Dragon team were finding their corridors getting more and busier as they got further towards the main engines, finally Gibbs motioned for them to stop, Ron cast muffliato around them so they wouldn't be heard in their huddle.

"Let's start here" said Jethro. Everyone fanned out carefully down the corridor setting up the explosives carefully and hiding them where they could. Suddenly Ron felt the secret pocket in his shirt go warm, and then over the radio they heard "This is Basilisk Beta, I repeat this is Basilisk Beta, we have ten on our tail, I repeat ten on our tail."

Ron knew that the warmth in his secret pocket was telling him that Basilisk Team had failed in their mission, which meant that he and Harry had to finish Hermione's mission themselves. They gathered together again and recasting a silencing bubble and disillusionment charms they started talking earnestly.

Ron surprised them by starting talking first "Hermione has indicated to me that they have failed their mission, which means Harry and I have to finish it for her."

They all looked at Ron in surprise.

"How did she tell you that?" Sam asked.

Ron drew the coin out of the secret pocket in his shirt, "this just went warm, that was the signal telling me that they have failed. Hermione, Harry and I all carry these so that we could communicate if something bad went down," replied Ron. Jethro looked slightly pissed off about not knowing about this.

"Ok here is what we do, Ron and Sam you go and finish Basilisk's mission and put down more explosives while you are there, Daniel, you and I will finish placing our explosives and then we will move back to the rendezvous," said Jethro firmly. He could see that none of the team liked this idea but they all knew that this was the plan even if someone had been captured or pinned down by the Jaffa.

* * *

><p>Jack finally regained consciousness; he kept his eyes closed until he could figure out his situation. He felt that his arms and feet were bound in place, and with an internal groan he could guess exactly where he was, he was no not sure he wanted to open his eyes. First though he took stock of his injuries, he found that he had a headache, and otherwise he could feel his muscles spasming slightly. He was glad he wasn't more hurt, but knew that would change quite quickly. He listened intently to see if anyone was around, hearing nothing he opened his eyes slowly. He groaned out loud this time, he was in the exact same place that Ba'al had tortured him before. He groaned again as the door opened to reveal Ba'alLucius who swooped in getting very close to Jack as he noticed he was awake.

"You are finally awake, Jack" said Ba'al gleefully.

"Great noticing skills there Lucy," replied Jack. Ba'al held him under cruciatus again for a few seconds. Jack tried shaking himself to shake off pain from the curse.

"You will find, that with this new body came a lot of new powers," said Ba'al. "For instance, I can cast a spell that will allow me to control you completely; you will do all that I ask."

"Never," replied Jack, he knew what Ba'al was talking about and inwardly hoped he would be strong enough to resist.

"First however, we need to break your will down a little," said Ba'al laughing bringing out a knife, loving the fear that was in Jack's eyes.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok again, I know its short, but I keep writing these chapters and then they come to a natural end.<p> 


End file.
